


Trio Love

by psyche1212



Category: Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 57,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyche1212/pseuds/psyche1212
Summary: Hinata is carrying a torch for his classmate, Peko Pekoyama for a long time. One day, he found that Peko actually “belongs to” his friend, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko.





	1. Chapter 1

日向创自认是个平凡到不能再平凡的人，家世普通，长相普通，性格普通，从小到大过着无波无澜的普通的人生，而且大概注定以后也要这么普通下去。  
不过好在他一向成绩优秀，这使得他考进了这所全国知名的高中，周围都是和他水平差不多的人，原本令父母引以为傲的优点也就不再像从前这么突出，光是保证不被任何人追上就有些吃力……

……这么说似乎有点欠扁，但在成绩方面，日向还是颇为小心眼的，他不希望有人来跟他抢年级TOP1的位置，好在也几乎没有。  
这堂课的教师水准实在不行，反反复复地都只是在唠叨些简单的知识点。很快他就走了神，目光在教室里兜了一圈，定格在斜前方一名叫做边古山佩子的女生的背影上。  
边古山有几次在成绩排行榜上超过了他，这令他多少感受到了威胁。不过，她的成绩并不稳定，有时会落到年级10名开外。但真正令他在意的是，无论成绩如何，边古山似乎都不在意，似乎没什么事能令她高兴或者烦恼，总是一副淡然的模样。  
这是他没法做到的。  
就这样，他开始注意起她来了。  
几乎从不和任何人交流，总是一副游离在人群之外。戴着眼镜，扎着这个时代相当罕见的双麻花辫，校服也穿得非常保守……  
这所学校的校服款式本来就颇为老式，男立领女水手服，要是给学生拍张黑白的集体照，就可以假乱真地伪造成100年前的旧照片。因此不少女生抱怨之余总爱在裙子的长度等等细节上做点小改动，边古山却不同，规矩的穿着几乎堪称遵守校规的典范。  
是那种古板无趣的优等生吗？

日向托着脸，端详边古山从校服领口露出来的雪白的后颈。  
她这个发型倒是能让脖子的线条从后边一览无遗，他想。这倒也不是因为有什么特殊的嗜好……  
只是，这女孩的外貌实在非常有特征。明显缺乏色素的肌肤，银发，红眸，难道是白子吗？然而她并不惧怕阳光，反而体育成绩优秀，还是学校剑道部的王牌。

种种因素叠加之下，让日向对边古山萌生了好奇心，很想知道她究竟是怎样的人。  
然而别说是了解，就算是寒暄程度的对话都没有。  
边古山总是游离在人群之外，从未和任何人“走得很近”过。  
像是漂浮在空中的沉默的影子一样，日向看着她的背影这样想道。

放在口袋里的手机忽然震动了起来。  
日向取出手机，看了下刚刚收到的简讯的内容。

“周日下午有空吗？没事的话来我家一趟。”  
寄信人是他在这个学校认识的第一个好哥们儿，另一个班级的九头龙冬彦，其实已经记不大清是怎么和他熟悉起来的，总之这家伙虽然脾气不怎样，但人倒是不坏，似乎家里特别钱？他有些好奇这种传闻是不是真的。

于是日向飞快地打完回复按下发送键。  
几秒钟之后，他收到了新的简讯，写着一行地址，以及“切记准时，不要早也不要晚”，措辞生硬，连个解释都没有，完完全全不像是邀请人的态度。  
不过也罢，那家伙的别扭性格，日向很早就见识过了。


	2. Chapter 2

“啊……天……”  
按照九头龙给的地址，日向很顺利地找到了他家的地址，绕着围墙走了很久才找到入口处的门。  
这是一幢坐落于都市的繁华地带的古朴大宅，从围墙的顶端看得见里面郁郁葱葱的庭院植物的树冠。日向紧张地咽着口水，反复确认了门铃上方确实嵌着“九头龙”的名牌，才终于按下了按钮。  
像这样规模的古典风格大宅院，他以前也曾去过——当然只是买了门票参观某个历史建筑的经历。

过了许久，终于有人来开门了。  
那是个年纪约30多的女子，绾着发髻，穿着素色的和服。  
“您好，我是来找九头龙……九头龙冬彦的。我是他的同学。”日向拘谨地说，“请问您是冬彦的母亲吗？”  
女子冷淡地扫了他一眼，“冬彦少爷说过今天下午有客人来访，就是您吧。请随我进来。”

少爷……？  
这是日向第一次在现实生活中听到这个词。  
认错了人他颇觉尴尬，便沉默地跟在女子后面穿过大门。  
围墙里面是个彷如观光景点般的精美庭院，经过细致修建的树木，水潭，山石，跌水，石灯笼，手水钵，让他看得目不暇接。身边的朋友居然生活在这样的家里……这让他产生了某种脱离现实的感觉。  
女子带领他踩着一段飞石铺就的园路，绕过几个弯，来到一处更为僻静的院落。她脱掉木屐走上回廊，跪坐在纸隔门前向里面恭敬地行了个礼。  
“冬彦少爷，人来了。”  
“让他进来。”从纸隔门里面传来了九头龙的声音。  
“是。”女子站立起来，转身向日向说，“少爷请您自个儿进去。”说完向他略微一欠身算是行了道别礼，便匆匆走掉了。

日向学着那女人（现在想来，显然是这家的女佣吧？）的样子脱掉鞋，踏上木回廊。  
“喂，九头龙，我进去了？”日向发觉他暂时没法像平时在学校里那样把九头龙当成普通的朋友来看待了。根本就是身份悬殊嘛？！  
他感觉自己简直像是忽然闯进了时代剧的舞台。

得到九头龙的许可后，日向拉开纸隔门。  
“打搅了。”他探出脑袋向门内好奇地张望，那里面是间传统的和室，设有壁龛，屋内正中的矮桌上的花瓶内摆放着从庭院里采撷来的花。  
张望了一圈并没见到九头龙，他略带疑惑走入和室，这似乎是间无人的空房间，他正前方是另一扇敞开的纸门，框起外面庭院雅致的风景。

“张望什么呢！我在里间。”九头龙的声音从左面传来。  
他连忙扭头朝那边看，一面绘金描画的隔扇将宽敞的和室又分割出一个空间。  
“你家真是太漂亮了……”日向赞叹着，小心翼翼地拉开隔扇，生怕蹭脏了上面绘着的画，从里面泻出了暖融融的灯光，照在日向的身上。

他毫无准备地踏入了房间，立刻被眼前的景象震惊了。  
他的好哥们儿，九头龙冬彦，西装革履地坐在房间内侧一面屏风前的椅子上。  
在他的脚边端正地跪坐着一名少女，银色的长发像雾一样披散在身上。  
除了颈间戴着的皮项圈，她全身上下不着寸缕，微暗的室内，橙色的射灯恶作剧般地打在她的身上，让她曲线较好的身体一览无遗，光影层次明显，像一件陈列在美术馆里供人欣赏的雕像。

少女抬起眼，与日向目光对接的瞬间又迅速低下头去，她咬紧嘴唇，不安地扭动着身体，大概是想往后躲，却因为某种顾虑最终没有从原来的位置上离开。  
日向认得这个人，那是他的同班同学边古山佩子，在认出她的那一刹那，他震惊地连着倒退三步。这反应竟引得九头龙畅快地笑了起来，“我就知道你是个处男。”

然后九头龙扭头朝边古山说，“还记得我先前怎么吩咐你的吗？”  
她沉默地点了点头，以四肢着地的方式爬行到九头龙的面前。  
以往只在某些不便明说的书上见过的严密地打满马赛克的东西，如今就在他面前晃动。在他尴尬地移开视线前，还分明看到了边古山的阴户中插着一支正在震动的假阳具。

那个总是一脸淡漠，不与其他人来往的同班同学？  
日向断然没想到竟然会以这种意外的形式在这里遇到她。  
静到极点的屋内，只有马达震动时发出的低微的嗡嗡声，以及另一种湿漉漉的声音。  
边古山拉开了九头龙的裤链，从那里面掏出了他的阳具毫不犹豫地送入口中吞咽着。

日向尴尬地移开视线，他知道他应该迅速离开这个麻烦的地方的。  
然而不知为何竟挪不开脚步，他被某种难以言状的情绪钉在了原地。  
九头龙注意到了他的异样，冷笑着拍拍边古山的肩膀，她顺从地站了起来，将右腿的膝盖跪在椅子上，双手扶着椅背，向日向这边抬起臀部。而九头龙的双手，沿着她的脊椎一路向下。  
“我跟你也是关系这么好，自然会多为哥们儿着想。看你一直是个处男还挺可怜的，所以打算把我平时爱用的道具借给你也玩玩。你觉得怎么样？快点过来感谢我吧？”  
说罢他将插入边古山下体的假阳具稍稍往外拉，又用力向内一推。  
边古山发出一声压抑的痛苦低吟，但并没有躲开九头龙的动作。

“……”日向完全不知道应该怎样回答，他聪明的头脑里还没有装进应对这种场合的台词。  
“你以前不是跟我说过，你对这家伙有点好感吗？真是巧啊，她是我的东西。”九头龙大笑道，又毫不客气地分开边古山的阴唇展示给日向看。

“啊……！！”日向连忙移开了视线，可刚才不小心看见的粉红色还是像烙印一样灼烧了他的视网膜。  
“佩子，日向这家伙可是我的好朋友，你说说，作为一件道具，应该怎么招待主人的贵客啊？”  
边古山闻言慢慢转过身朝日向走来，这会儿她没有了先前那种局促感，坦然地在日向的视线下展示身体，然而此刻她的眼睛却像是用红玻璃做成的一样，毫无生气。  
“日向大人，请由我来服侍您，希望您能满意。”她语调平淡地说完，鞠了个躬，转身背对日向趴伏在地上。  
“把那玩意儿拔出来就能直接插了，早上我已经干过她一轮，加上等你的时候一直插着那玩意儿，扩张得够充分了，就算是处男也不会插不进去的。……要论平时，我的佩子可是相当的紧，要想直接插入又不伤到她，可是不可能的事哦？”  
“你在说什么啊？！我怎么可以做这种事！”日向混乱一片的脑子已经罢工了，根本分析不出个所以然来，他连这两个人怎么扯上关系的也推断不出。  
“可是你也没马上离开啊？反而看得起劲……说到底，还是很想干的吧。”九头龙讥讽地说。  
“我才没有……”日向抗议道，“说起来你到底在做什么事！为什么要这么欺凌……同学？！”  
“我让你干我的女人是看得起你，不要敬酒不吃吃罚酒！”

一线冷汗顺着日向的额角淌了下来。  
他分明看到，九头龙从口袋里掏出一支左轮手枪，将黑洞洞的枪口对准了他的眉心。  
“要么干，要么死，你自己选吧？”  
“我到底哪里惹到你了？”日向的声音愤怒得在颤抖。  
他心下思忖九头龙这家伙是不是在做什么违法犯罪的事，想把他也拖下水。  
“不要忤逆冬彦少爷……按照他说的做吧。”边古山声音轻悠悠地说道，她将肩膀压在榻榻米的席子上，抬高臀部，腾出一只手伸向后面分开自己的阴唇，“直接进来就好。”  
“……”日向伸出的手有些颤抖，好容易才握住露在边古山体外的假阳具的把手。把那东西向外抽的时候，他感受到了某种阻力，像是手中握着的东西被紧紧吸附，他的脸上一阵阵地发烧，原本相当合身的裤子现在紧得慌，他知道自己不争气地勃起了。

日向心中想着非礼勿视，但不应该看的东西依旧跑进了他的眼睛。  
我不会长针眼吧？他想。然而边古山的肌肤确实白皙得过分，就像她体内没有黑色素一样，那个部位也是呈现半透明的粉红色，加上从内部渗出的透明而粘稠的液体，让他想起了某些种类的珍珠贝……  
这种联想令他脸上一阵阵的发烧。

九头龙满脸冷峻地端着枪，似乎没有任何选择了。  
他一咬牙，将裤子褪下一半，手撑着地面伏下身体，覆盖般地小心翼翼地压到边古山的身上。  
“……边古山，真的很抱歉。等我离开这里了，就替你报警？”日向佯装要吮吸她的耳垂，凑近她耳边低语。  
此刻他的心中充满了愧疚感，无力拯救这个女孩，反倒想着如何快点保住自身，这样的台词也像是乘人之危前虚情假意的关心，他的良心受了不小的鞭挞。  
“不要做多余的事。”然而边古山的回答非常冷淡。  
“呃……”  
“你快点做吧，我也能早点解脱。”  
边古山耸动臀部，主动去触碰日向的下身。  
终于日向积攒了足够的勇气，他扶着自己的阴茎，对准边古山微微敞开的两片阴唇。  
“我、我要进去了，如果弄痛你了，千万要告诉我。”日向机械地说着，他无论如何都想不到自己的第一次性行为居然会是发生在如此荒唐的情况下。  
经过充分扩张的地方毫无困难地接纳了他，“滋……”的一声便没入大半。  
“边、边古山？”他紧张地说。  
然而身下的人没有给他丝毫的反应。  
“你没反应的话，就像是我在让日向强奸你一样啊？佩子，我可不是这么想的，你真是冤枉我了。”九头龙蹲下，伸出手抚摸边古山的脸颊，“你不是对我不满意吗？所以我给你找来个爱慕者，结果怎么还是一副不情不愿的样子。”  
边古山的嘴唇颤动了几下，却是欲言又止，什么都没说。  
“你也真是，我这么欣赏你，甚至把专属道具都拿出来分享给你了，你居然不领情，真是浪费我一片心意。”他扭头对日向说道，“或者说，莫非你以为这样就算搞过了？唉，童贞处男真是可怜。”说完，他的手抚上了边古山的脸，“佩子……你明明向我说过要好好侍奉日向的。这么怠慢我兄弟，是不给我面子吗？”  
“……对不起，冬彦少爷。”边古山低声说道，“请原谅我的怠慢，日向大人。”说罢她用手臂将自己的上半身少许撑起了一点，日向能感到她用力收紧了下身，使他埋入他体内的分身有种从四面八方被柔软湿润地拥抱的美妙触感。边古山小幅度地摆动腰肢，披散下来的银发顺着身体的线条自然地滑落在身体两侧随着动作轻轻摇曳。脖子，脊椎的凹陷，洁白细腻的背部曲线，浑圆地双丘，全部在日向的眼前一览无遗。  
日向低下头，清楚地看到自己暗红色的分身大半没入她体内，从两人连接的部位溢出少许晶莹透明的液体，又是感到一阵羞耻。然而边古山轻柔有节奏的动作却不断地在向他施加刺激，他感到自己打入她体内的楔子越涨越大，被她狭窄的内部压迫着，从这里传来的陌生的触感渐渐向上蔓延，在他的体内蠢蠢蠕动，他变得越来越不满足，埋在基因里的原始本能推动他快点进入下一个步骤。  
“佩子，你第一次招待日向，怎么就让他后入呢。看不到你的前面岂不是很可惜。……佩子的胸部很大，形状漂亮不提，又柔软又有弹性。你可以摸摸看。”他像是介绍商品似地说完，将手探到佩子胸前，毫不客气地抓起她一边的乳房蹂躏起来。  
“不、不必了！”日向慌慌张张地说。  
“切，真是浪费。起来，换个姿势，不要趴在那里。”九头龙向边古山命令道。  
“是。”边古山顺从地说道，“……日向大人，请您暂且先…出去一下，让我调整下姿势。”  
“哦哦，好……”日向从边古山体内抽离的瞬间，竟感到了那么一丝留恋，顿时罪恶感在他心间泛滥，他骂着自己是个趁人之危的混蛋，这种自我谴责却并不能使高昂的分身瞬间听话。  
边古山跪在榻榻米上，没有回头，背对日向用像在寒暄的平淡口吻指示道，“抱歉，久等了。请您重新进来吧。”她再度自己用手拨开覆盖在秘密入口处的肉，露出柔嫩的粉红色的黏膜部位微微颤动收缩着，像是有独立生命似的企图吞咽路过的生物。  
宛如中了咒语，日向依言照搬，他分开双腿跨于边古山跪着的后腿两侧，谨慎地再度进入她身体，从后方揽住她的腰与她紧紧贴在一起，而后两人一起慢慢往下坐。最终日向跨坐在了她的小腿上、而她端正地跪坐，身体的重量仿佛都压在那一点上，使他比先前那次挺进地更深，一直没入到根部，他能感觉边古山丰满的臀部贴在他的下腹，挤压着他的一对阴囊。  
“你只有这种时候才乖巧柔顺。”九头龙的语调听起来感情复杂。他索性坐在边古山的正对面坐了下来，揉捏起她的双乳，“现在好好伺候我的兄弟吧，可别让他等太久了。”  
边古山果真照办，她甚至将臀部稍许抬离，兀自在那里小幅度地上下颠动，动作有些生涩，然而她柔软的内部紧紧吸附着日向的分身，使得每一下动作都带给他新鲜的感触。日向哪里受过这种刺激，很快就坐立不安了。九头龙也没闲着，他双手揉捏边古山丰满的双乳，接着干脆用上了舌头和牙齿，轮流将她的两粒樱色的乳头又舔又咬，还嫌不过瘾，干脆像婴儿一样叼着吮吸起来。  
日向无事可做，只好尴尬地用双手扶住她的腰，很快他发现她的身体在小幅度的颤动，像是身体撑不住的模样。  
“你没事吧？”他一着急，想从地上爬起来想撑住她的身体，却忘了他俩的身体还连接在一起，当他忽然动起来时，边古山发出一声惊呼。  
九头龙吐出边古山的乳头，改用手指去刺激，“这是……有感觉了？你可真是，普通的做爱不行，非要这样才会有反应？还真是意外淫荡的身体啊。”  
“不是的……！”日向注意到，这是边古山今天第一次感情起波澜。  
九头龙腾出一只手沿着边古山的身体一直往下探，然后抵在她的阴蒂上毫不客气地碾动，“据说很多女人被刺激这里比直接插入更有反应，你是怎样？”  
“啊……”她压抑地低吟着，身体颤动得更厉害了。  
日向也明显地感觉到了，她紧紧包裹他的部分正在一阵阵地收缩，像是贪婪地想将他吞噬。  
“佩子快受不了了，你快些让她解脱吧，日向。”九头龙命令道。其实日向自己也快被陌生而新鲜的刺激冲昏头脑，他木然点点头，搂着边古山的腰的双手多加入了几分力道，稍稍抽离分身又用力地向上一顶。  
边古山再度发出惊呼，她再也无法维持先前淡定的假象，流露出惊慌失措的神色。“冬彦少爷……我……！”之前从未体验过的快感波涛般席卷而来时，不知是羞耻还是恐惧心作祟，寻求起了九头龙的帮助。  
日向心里有些不是滋味，分明是九头龙一直都在折磨羞辱她，可她抛弃伪装之后变得脆弱之时，竟一味在寻求九头龙的帮助，难以形容的心情加上越来越强的快感，使他暂时忘却了理智。他暂时从边古山的体内抽离，换了个抽插方便的跪姿又对准她变得极度柔润的阴户用力一捅到底，然后激昂地抽插起来。  
人生第一次直接的性行为带给他新鲜的快感，这个时候，先前的那些罪恶感和歉意都被抛到了脑后，他成了个被本能驱动向前的动物。  
“冬彦少爷……冬彦少爷……！”边古山无助地哭喊着，同样是陌生而新鲜的快感，带给她的却是拷问般的折磨，她当着自己发誓奉献一切的主人面前与另一个男人做爱，却因此体会到了前所未有的高潮，这令她极度痛苦，想要寻求主人的宽恕。  
不知是否是边古山终于流露出来的脆弱态度令九头龙心软了，他的语气变得温和了不少，“我在这儿呢，别怕。”他一手抱住她，另一手五指插入她的头发轻轻梳理，嘴唇沿着她脸颊上的泪痕慢慢移动，最后凑到了她的唇边。  
在边古山在日向的抽插中达到高潮的时候，向来将自己看做是道具的她头一次接受了主人的索吻，两人的舌头纠缠在一起。两个男人的双手紧紧支撑起她在快感的冲击下变得绵软无力的身体，快感达到顶端之际，日向将精液全部注入了她的体内。


	3. Chapter 3

在九头龙的热情挽留，或者说是胁迫下，日向只好留下来吃晚餐。九头龙按了桌上一个电铃，没过多久纸隔门外的走廊上就有个女人端着餐盘的侧影款款而来，也不知道是不是先前领日向进来的那一个。女人在纸隔门外跪坐下来，将门拉开半人宽，把餐盘推入房内，又合上门，行了礼便起身离开了。  
日向从没在现实生活里见过这样的场景，相当不自在。令他更不自在的是刚才的那次……行为结束后，九头龙也没允许边古山穿上衣服，她就那样裸露着身体，走到门口去端来餐盘，在面对面盘腿而坐的两人当中将精美的食碟摆好。  
方才在情动之际似乎流露出真实情感边古山如今又变回了原先的面貌，好不容易露出来的东西缩回了自我防御的躯壳之中。她面无表情，坦然地挺直身体，似乎完全不介意在两名异性面前袒露身体，端正地跪坐在用餐的两人边上静候吩咐。

面对一桌精致的料理，日向却吃得索然无味。  
九头龙也不吭声，只是冷着脸闷头把食物往嘴里送，那把左轮手枪依旧搁在他的脚边，很有些刺眼。日向甚至要怀疑自己是产生了幻觉，才会以为先前九头龙真的有过小心翼翼地亲吻边古山的举动。  
“……你不让她穿好衣服吗？这样也太可怜了。”最终日向还是鼓起勇气说了出来。  
“有这个必要么？”九头龙冷笑道，“这家伙总是坚称自己是个道具，既然是供人玩弄的道具，那就没必要给她人的待遇。啊，说到这个……”他将头转向边古山，“你今天是高潮了吧？真是叫人惊讶，我原本还真以为你的感觉器官是残缺不全的，才会成天毫无反应呢。”  
边古山看似无动于衷，若不是胸口随着呼吸小幅度地起伏，几乎就要让人以为那只是一尊塑像。  
日向却怎么都听不下去了，“……九头龙，你究竟想做什么？！把我叫来做这种事……”激情的潮水一旦褪去，现在的他被自责心鞭挞得无地自容。  
“瞧你这话说的，还委屈你了是吗？明明刚才还干得起劲，甚至连套都忘了没戴。”  
“呃呃……”日向哑口无言，尴尬地脸上红一阵白一阵的，是不是该向边古山先道个歉？然而在这样的场合下实在太过奇怪。  
“哈哈！别在意啊？我先前就说了，乐意把我用过的女人分享给你。况且，佩子这家伙……可是为了能更好地当一件用来供人泄欲的道具，自说自话跑去做了人体改造，是不会怀孕的呢！既然能干出这种事，也没必要把她人看了吧？”  
“……九头龙，你这混账！我以前真是看错你了，还把你当朋友看待！”如此不堪的话语，日向再也没法听下去，这时候那支铮亮的左轮手枪也从他的记忆中消失了，他只是想着如何才能好好教训一下九头龙，他一把抓过九头龙的前襟，抡起拳头就往他脸上砸。九头龙也毫不客气地回击，然而论体格，他比日向小了足足一号，打起架相当吃亏，很快就被日向按到了地上挣扎着爬不起来。  
“你今天、非得给我把事情解释清楚不可！你为什么要这么对待边古山？！”  
“哈哈，原来还在怜香惜玉呢？你果然很中意她嘛，不过可惜……佩子那家伙可是不会领你情的哦。”先前九头龙嘴角被日向结结实实地揍了一拳，他用手背抹去渗出的血，看到在日向的背后，边古山已经悄无声息地站在了那里，手持出鞘的武士刀寒光闪烁。  
无论他怎样待她，她都会竭尽全力地保护他。  
九头龙自嘲地笑了笑，又该用讥讽的声音继续说，“有空跟我纠缠，不如看看后面吧，你可别怎么死的都不知道。”  
日向闻言转过身去，见到了令他震惊的一幕，在他与九头龙扭打成一团的时候根本没注意到边古山的动静，她竟取来了装饰在壁龛上的武士刀，将拿刀指向了他。  
“……要是继续伤害冬彦少爷，你的头就保不住了。”先前毫无生气的红眼睛里如此燃烧着冰冷的火焰。  
她似乎是认真的！日向心下一惊，头脑愈发混乱，根本搞不懂这是什么情况，拽着九头龙衣襟的手却并没松开。这显然刺激到了边古山，她持剑的手高高扬起。  
恐怕日向永远也忘不了现在呈现在他眼前的诡异景象，他甚至无法找到一个恰当的形容词，帅气？诱人？恐怖？然而想躲也躲不开了。  
我不会就这么不明不白地死掉吧……日向呆然地想，“求生本能”这种东西这一刻似乎也从他的身上消失了。  
“佩子，给我住手！”危急时刻，倒是九头龙不计前嫌地及时喝止佩子，救了日向一命。  
寒光闪烁的刀尖在日向喉咙前一寸的位置止住，他额头上沁出冷汗，无力地瘫坐到地上。  
“你怎么可以对我的兄弟做出这种无礼的事。”九头龙理了理衣服，又责备佩子道，“好好对日向道歉！”  
“不，不必……”日向无力地说。遭遇太过异常，他已经彻底放弃了思考。  
可九头龙全然不理睬他的意志，只是带着刻薄的笑容直视佩子的双眼，“知道怎么做吗？”  
“嗯。”边古山回应道，然后她在日向身边跪坐下来，将手中的武士刀放到一边，向着他的裤子伸出了手。  
“我说了不必……”日向的声音几乎染上了绝望的哭腔，然而这场面完全由不得他。  
他的分身被湿润柔软的口腔黏膜包裹了。

日向已经记不清他是如何离开九头龙家的豪宅的了，脑子里挥之不去的是边古山骑在他身上摆动腰肢的情形。他可以发誓，尽管以前就对这女孩有几分在意，可他断然没有妄想这种画面。  
失望和难过的情绪充斥心中，他曾经很好奇那女孩究竟是个怎样的人，如果将她比作一本书，她有着装帧清丽淡雅的封面，可他却断然没想到翻开书之后里面竟然写着这样的内容。

“哎呀，小创回来了？”  
是他母亲在向他说话。不知不觉之中已经到家了啊……  
他感到母亲的声音似乎是在很遥远的地方发出的。  
“你这是怎么了，面色那么难看。该不会是和你那个朋友吵架了吧？”母亲关切地说。  
“没、没什么……”日向木讷地回答道，“……他家特别大，有点震到我。”  
要是不向母亲做个解释，她一定会喋喋不休地追问。  
“什么呀！”显然母亲没有多想，她拍拍儿子的肩膀，“你该不会是羡慕人家有钱吧？人各有命啊，再说了，你和那样有钱人家的孩子交上朋友不是挺好的嘛！听着，要跟他保持好关系啊，以后没准就是你的人脉啦。”大人的思考方式总是和学生不大一样。  
“嗯嗯……”日向言不由衷地敷衍了几句，就上了楼梯，往自己房间去了。  
“哎呀，这孩子是怎么了，一副大受打击的样子。”母亲望着他的背影，疑惑地自言自语道。


	4. Chapter 4

作为一名优等生，日向以前从来没有过“不想上学”的念头。这个星期一却不同，他在街上走着，越是接近学校，越是觉得心情沉重得不行，恨不得立刻掉头回家。  
昨天发生了那种事，他实在没法想象要和边古山待在同一个班级里上课的尴尬。  
然而，就是这么凑巧，当他垂头丧气地踏进教室，就发现她已经坐在自己的位置上了。  
日向感到脸上一阵阵发烫，并不想去回忆的情形走马灯似的在眼前回放，他加快脚步往自己座位上走去。  
“……日向，早安。”路过边古山的座位的时候，她破天荒地向他打了招呼。  
现在是第一学期的最后，已经是盛夏时节，班上绝大多数的同学都穿着夏季校服，不知为何边古山却依旧穿着冬季的黑色长袖制服，百褶裙下还穿着黑色的丝袜，全身上下只有脖子以上和双手的肌肤裸露在外面。  
要是从前，他大概会继续好奇这女孩究竟是不是真的惧怕阳光，然而现在他已经没有了这种闲心。  
“早、早安。”他勉强回应了一声。

这一天上午，日向都过得魂不守舍，老师讲课的内容一个字都没跑进他的脑子。如果因为这个原因期末考试成绩大滑坡，他一定会怨恨九头龙和边古山那两个莫名其妙的家伙的。  
……其实现在已经相当怨恨了。他感到心中有无限的苦涩，却根本连个倾诉的对象都没有。  
这实在，太荒唐了。

好容易熬到中午，日向本想去天台吃午饭，顺便散散心，没想到边古山居然跑来找他。  
“我有事要同你说。”她的语气很冷淡，又有些强硬，一听就是不打算给日向拒绝的选项。  
“……那找个没人的地方？”日向压低声音说道。  
如今已经知道了这家伙某些地方不大正常，他不敢想象她究竟会说出什么惊世骇俗的话来，为了自己的隐私和面子和前途着想，怎么也得避人耳目一下才是。  
然而，边古山显然理解成了别的意思。  
她用戒备的眼神将日向审视了一番，朝后退了半步。  
“为什么要到没人的地方？希望你不要搞错了，如果不是冬彦少爷的命令，我是不会和你……”  
“嘘——！”日向慌慌张张地把食指抵在嘴唇上做了个“安静”的手势，“你搞错了啊！我不是这意思！！”  
两人说话的音量不高，不过向来不主动与人接触的边古山竟然跑去和日向攀谈，这情形足以勾起其他学生的好奇，现在已经有不少人带着好奇的颜色频频往他们这边看了。  
日向尴尬地意识到这个问题，只好说，“总、总之，换个地方说。……我想你也不希望私事被别人知道吧。”

结果，他们还是来到了天台。  
“你到底还有什么事？”这下轮到日向充满戒备了。  
“很抱歉把你牵扯进来。”边古山的态度意外地诚恳，“尽管我知道这是不情之请……日向大人，请您原谅冬彦少爷，他对您没有恶意，只是当时正在气头上，才会那么对待您……这都是我的责任。”  
“呃呃……我觉得也不是你的问题……”日向感觉他从昨天开始就变得不够用的脑子又开始运转迟缓了。尽是些正常人所具备的常识无法告诉他应对方式的奇怪展开。  
“冬彦少爷是真诚地把您当做朋友来看待的。”  
他看得出，她说这句话是认真的，只是恐怕他对这种“真诚”很是消化不良。  
“还有，我很抱歉。”  
“又、又怎么了……”  
“冬彦少爷说您对我有些好感……很抱歉令你失望了。”  
她一脸正经地说着，日向却又是尴尬得不行，他恨不得能去做个脑部手术，把昨天的记忆统统删除。  
“……那你可以告诉我，这究竟是怎么回事吗？我被你们、搞得、很混乱。”日向的语气很幽怨。不知是像是春梦还是噩梦的奇怪经历，让他有些无法直视面前的少女。“还有，能拜托你别对我用敬称吗？这也太别扭了。”  
“可您是冬彦少爷的朋友，是我尊敬的人。”她直视日向的双眼固执地说。

尽管边古山现在是一副恭敬的态度，但日向觉得，如果把想和九头龙绝交的真实想法说出来，没准会被她直接杀掉的。见识过她昨天护主的样子，日向知道这事她绝对干得出来，还是不惹怒她为妙。  
“我完全不懂你……究竟在做什么。”犹豫了一下，日向还是问了出来。  
边古山淡漠地扫了他一眼，“我是冬彦少爷的道具，被他使用是理所当然的事。”  
日向的脑子又开始疼了。“可你明明是个人。”昨天她哭泣的模样忽然清晰地呈现在眼前，只是那种脆弱的模样现在似乎完全被隐藏了起来，从眼前的少女那张无表情的脸上全然找不到半点痕迹。  
“我先是冬彦少爷的道具，然后才是人。”  
“……那我们不说这个了。”日向觉得主动开启这个话题的自己简直是个白痴，“你究竟有什么事要和我说？”  
少爷希望您今天下午放学后在校门口等着，有车会去接您。请不要失约。”边古山说完，就转身离开了，完全没有给他拒绝的机会。  
日向膝盖一软，差点跪了下来。此刻他心中的想法是，天哪我是不是应该立刻退学，离开这个城市越远越好，到一个没有任何人认识我的地方去。如果不是这样，他恐怕根本无法摆脱和边古山与九头龙这两个不可理喻的人。  
神啊，你是不是在玩弄我？他无奈地想着，从来没有想过，自己的人生竟会以如此荒唐的形式变得不再平凡。

放学后他磨磨蹭蹭地走到校门口，果然看见有辆黑色的豪华轿车停在门口，吸引了不少学生的视线。  
他深深地、深深地哀叹着，然后朝那辆车走去。  
既然躲不掉，就只能直面惨淡的人生。  
有个体格强壮，穿黑西装戴墨镜的男人从驾驶座下来朝日向鞠了躬，为他打开后座的门。  
日向做贼似的紧张地四下张望了一圈，确认没有认识的人在附近，这才钻进车里。

这辆车的后座空间非常宽敞，甚至容得下一张转角沙发似的真皮椅子，边上还有个迷你吧。  
九头龙架着二两腿，舒张双手搁在椅背上，惬意地占了沙发中央一大片位置（以他的身材而言）。边古山也在，她端正地坐在距离九头龙很远的角落里，见到了日向略微低下头去，摆放在膝盖上的双手也不由自主地捏起了拳头。  
与中午谈话时那种若无其事的模样不同，现在的她分明很不安。  
见到那样的边古山，日向开始觉得，她先前向他说的话应该并非全部都是事实。  
起码现在这种样子让她看起来还有点像是正常人。

日向绝望地回头看了眼学校，然后钻进了车里。  
车缓缓启动的时候，九头龙伸手按下对面操作板上的某个按钮，驾驶座后方升起一块隔板，将车厢分隔成两个相互独立的空间。  
“瞧瞧你，哭丧着脸，这是受人招待的表情吗？”九头龙调侃日向。  
日向的脑袋又开始当机了，他不知道该如何作答。  
“你可真是不领情啊？上了我的女人，就应该表现得受宠若惊一点才是嘛！”  
典型的，哪壶不开提哪壶。  
“一般来讲，黑社会的人在这种场合下，不应该说，‘谁碰了我的女人就准备好去死吧’吗？”  
日向真想问问他是不是有什么不为人知的古怪嗜好，然而他不想再次遭遇可能掉脑袋的危险，最终还是忍住了没说。  
或许是今天心情变好了不少，九头龙居然哈哈大笑，“这时候还想到要吐槽，我就是欣赏你这点哪，日向！”  
“你今晚是回不去了，先给家里打个电话吧。”  
“……你该不会是想杀了我吧。”日向心如死灰，“我究竟什么时候惹过你？就算死，也让我死得明白点吧。”  
“喂喂，是好事啊？”九头龙说，“想哪儿去了。”接着他打了个响指，边古山便立起身，在低矮的车厢里猫着腰朝日向坐的位置走去。  
“我一点都不认为这是好事……”可怜的日向直往角落里缩。  
“喂喂，这样说一名已经和你发生过关系的女性，不觉得她很可怜嘛？”  
“强迫她做这种事，才是可怜吧！？”  
“强迫？真是过分啊。我这可是在满足佩子的心愿，对不对，佩子。”  
“是我想要侍奉日向大人的。”这是边古山今天第一次开口。  
“……”日向哑口无言，他觉得自己的身体正在一寸一寸地渐渐变成石头，然后风一吹，就要整个儿散架。  
“啊，停停！就先穿着衣服做吧，挺好看的。”见边古山正想解开自己的领巾，九头龙连忙制止她。于是边古山只是弯腰站在日向面前，脱掉了黑色的连裤袜，又把双手伸向裙内，窸窸窣窣地动了几下，把内裤褪了下来。  
“我可以拒绝吗？”日向又往座位里缩了一点，然而他无处可逃。  
“去别墅路途遥远，加上今天交通状况不怎么样，总得找点事打发时间嘛。”九头龙若无其事地说。  
“别…别墅……这又是要干嘛……”  
“日向大人，失礼了。”没等他问出个所以然，边古山已经分开双腿跨坐在了他的大腿上。  
“很好！就是这样，面对面。”九头龙用赞许的口吻说道，“像昨天那种体位，还真是有点浪费呢。”

正值下班高峰，交通拥堵，马路上被塞得水泄不通，再壕的车也只能慢腾腾地朝前蹭。贴着隔热膜的车窗像单面玻璃一样，使得车内的情形无法被外面窥探到。路过的行人大概没有谁能想到现在车内是个什么光景。  
日向眼神呆滞地看着边古山跨坐在他的大腿上，她神情淡漠，视线微垂，双手象征性地搭在他的肩膀上，小幅度地摆腰。与前一天截然不同，先前的推进开拓相当困难，他想她一定相当疼，但至始至终她都在沉默着，甚至眉头也没皱一下。  
明知道她并不情愿，但还是勃起了，日向有点痛恨这种生物体的本能。他的肉刃像是生生劈开她的身体一样在她生涩的体内开拓，这让他充满了罪恶感，但却不知道该说些什么好，车厢内乍看是一面春色的旖旎景致，气氛却是极度尴尬。  
“喂，九头龙。”终于，日向鼓足了勇气。“我昨天花了一夜推测你的动机。根据你和边古山说的话来看……你该不会是拿这来惩罚她吧？”  
“哦？”九头龙挑高了单边眉毛。  
“因、因为，你们组里人手这么多。你总不见得拿这种方式来要挟我，想让我替你办事吧？这也太不符合逻辑了。”  
“那是。如果我有仇人想杀，直接命令这家伙去干就行。毕竟她本来是专门干这个的……找你有什么用呢？人还没杀掉，没准就被警察逮住了。”  
“……”边古山没有吭声。  
日向倒也不意外，昨天被她以刀威胁的时候所感受到的杀气，就让他隐约猜出了这女孩隐藏的真实身份。  
“不管怎么说，强迫她做这种事这也太可怜了吧。”中午那段莫名其妙的交谈，让日向发现直接和边古山说是完全没意义的，还是找九头龙说比较有用。  
“我给她拒绝的机会了。”不知为何，九头龙这句话竟显得有点哀怨。  
还没等日向继续追问，一直沉默不语的边古山忽然说道，“冬彦少爷想拿我来招待重要的友人，我哪有拒绝的道理。”  
说罢她收拢双腿用力盘到日向身上，略微抬高臀部又往下一沉，让日向侵入到更深的部位。  
她的动作鲁莽而直接，结果痛得皱紧了眉头。  
“喂喂，你这是在干嘛……”日向分明感受到，从他们二人紧密相连部位有温热的液体渗了出来。  
尽管头脑里一片混乱，也完全不懂她为何要如此自虐，实际上日向不仅不觉得自己赚到，反而觉得在受刑。  
不仅如此，经过了之前的种种，他现在有点害怕边古山。  
然而当日向看到她掩饰不了的痛苦模样，还是动了恻隐之心，不知不觉中地抬手揽住了她的腰。

“哐当”一声巨响，九头龙把拳头砸向座椅边的小桌板，震翻了搁置那儿的一杯橙汁全部倾倒在难以清洗的地毯上，他也完全不觉得心疼。  
“一副不情不愿的样子，却非要照做不可，让谁都不爽，你这算什么待客之道？”  
啊啊，果然是这样。日向感觉这两天以来他的脑子总是频繁地在绞痛，大概是因为遇见的状况太过匪夷所思了吧。如今他大概明白了这两人究竟为何会闹得这么僵，也算是明白了边古山中午说的那句“责任在我”是怎么一回事，可是关键的，动机？！动机？！他完全无法理解。  
“昨天不是挺像样的么？佩子……明明自己说了要好好服侍我的哥们儿，却如此怠慢人家，简直在丢我的脸嘛。”  
接着他从座椅上站起来，凑到日向他们的跟前，探出手伸向边古山胸前一把将她的制服撩到胸口，又把里面穿着的内衣往上推，边古山一对莹白似雪的乳房立刻弹了出来，几乎就像是在往日向的脸上蹦。  
尽管并不是第一次看见，但日向还是立刻脸红了，他不自在的移开视线，却注意到边古山扭向一侧的脸上似乎隐约有屈辱的神色。  
“应该要这样做。”九头龙的双手同时攥住了边古山的乳房。他用的力道很大，以至于她丰满的胸都被挤变了形，从他的指缝间鼓起来。“你给我好好学着。”九头龙用命令的口吻向日向说，“要不要舔舔看？会变得越来越硬的哦？吮吸的口感很有趣。”他用食指去按压边古山樱色的乳尖。  
“不、不必了！”  
“切，看来你心理上还没脱处呢？根本没必要啊，反正这家伙也没把自己当人看。大可以当她只是个性玩具。”九头龙几乎咬牙切齿地说。  
日向迷迷糊糊地想，边古山究竟怎么会把九头龙惹怒到这种地步，才被他用这种刻薄的方式羞辱。要是他原本就一直是这种性格，那别说交朋友，日向早就对他敬而远之了。  
见日向没反应，九头龙又用轻蔑的口吻向他说，“从佩子的身体里出来，让我示范给你看看究竟应该怎么做！”  
日向像得救了一样，立马想照办，短短的时间里他们二人的肉体似乎长到了一起，试图从边古山的体内抽离时他感到她不舍分离似的紧紧咬住他不让他离开，尽管他已经很小心，可她还是痛苦地绞紧了造型姣好的眉毛。  
“你明明很有反应啊？干嘛成天这么抗拒呢。”九头龙清楚地感到在他的玩弄下边古山的乳尖渐渐胀大硬挺，便凑到她耳边低声说道。  
见边古山没吭声，九头龙泄愤般地哼了一声，探出手臂从座椅旁的迷你吧下方摸索了一会儿，取出个盛了半瓶琥珀色油质液体的小玻璃瓶拧开盖，另一手把边古山的裙子卷到她的腰部，让她饱满的臀部整个暴露在空气中。  
“冬彦少爷？！”边古山低声呼喊着，声音有些不敢置信。  
“居然什么前戏都不做就直接上，这么不爱惜自己，你是不是还嫌不够惹到我？”九头龙翻转手腕把玻璃瓶内的液体全部倒在了她的下身。  
“请您不要这么做，我已经……”先前一直很安静的边古山忽然动了，她不安地扭动身体想要躲避九头龙的手指的触碰，却不敢挣扎得太用力，而后者正毫不客气地刺激她下体最敏感的地方。  
“说什么蠢话？被日向干过一次之后，你就连当我的道具都不肯了吗。你的忠诚心……只有这么一点点吗。”冬彦几近咬牙切齿地说，“你看，我明明已经完全勃起了，你却要拒绝我？”九头龙草率地用中指插进她的蜜穴深深浅浅探了几下，有润滑液的辅助，这种侵入变得相当顺畅，接着他迫不及待地脱掉裤子，早已血脉偾张没有了衣物的束缚，高高昂着头，先端的小孔已经兴奋地分泌出了清亮的体液。  
当九头龙手握着分身对准边古山的阴道入口处时，她急促地说着，“会有与您身份相、相配的女性与您真心相爱……我只是一件道具，您已经将我送给别人了……所以……请不要再……！”  
“住口！”九头龙勃然大怒，他双手捧起边古山的臀部，下身向前一挺，长驱直入，接着便在她体内泄愤般地驰骋起来。  
“……啊啊……”边古山的声音染上了痛苦的色彩。  
糟糕的交通状况让这辆车无奈地停靠在路边，不少行人向它投来好奇又艳羡的目光，甚至有过那么几个调皮的孩子大胆地趴到车窗上，把一张稚气的脸贴在玻璃上，试图瞧一瞧这样的豪车内部究竟是什么样子。单面玻璃般的隔热膜让这样的窥视无法得逞，但从车内的人看来，他们的行为简直就仿佛是在大庭广众下进行。边古山把头搁在日向的肩膀上紧闭眼睛，试图躲避这样的目光。

日向不知何怎么办才好。  
一副荒唐又淫荡的景象肆无忌惮地呈现在他眼前。  
边古山跨骑在他的大腿上，九头龙在后面用力地干她，那份力度带动她的身体一下一下地向前耸动，浑圆的双乳也因此时不时与贴到日向胸口，像波浪一遍遍温柔地拍打海岸。这情形让他先前并未得到满足的分身涨得更大，抵住边古山的下体，像是迫不及待要等九头龙满足之后就重新进入那应该变得湿润一点的体内。  
现在日向感到非常、非常尴尬。  
然后他注意到边古山的表情染上了淡淡的情欲色彩，她分明有了感觉却又想拼命克制，咬紧了嘴唇不想发出声音。也许是紧张、或者羞耻心作祟，她不自觉地向他求助，原本就一直圈住日向的手臂加入了几分力道。忽然变得柔弱的模样让日向暂时忘却了先前对她的不满和恐惧，他伸出手，替她理了理被汗水打湿凌乱地贴在额头的刘海，又安抚般地将她在怀中。  
不知过了多久，可能很久也可能并不久，总之在一段对日向而言非常难熬的时间过去了，九头龙加快频率，愤怒与快感交织在一起，驱使他干脆用双手分开边古山的臀瓣，企图挺进到更深更悠远的地方，就仿佛她的体内是一片神秘的宇宙，而他的火箭急切地想要驱向未知的彼方。他的动作越来越快，呼吸变得沉重，两人的肉体一下一下地碰撞在一起，发出清脆声响。先前生涩的身体也渐渐有了反应，随着九头龙的动作，发出粘腻的水声，大量的爱液顺着两人结合的地方溢出来，零落在日向的大腿上，以及座椅上。九头龙激烈的动作，将边古山渐渐往前挤压，最后她整个人都与日向贴在了一起。裸露的双乳贴在他的胸口蹭来蹭去，但她本人，始终沉默着。  
日向被两人动作挤得只能紧贴在椅背上动弹不得。他的感觉糟糕透顶了，涨得阵阵发痛的分身顶着边古山的下体却得不到释放，没处可放的双手僵硬地圈着她的腰。他感觉自己是个可耻的从犯，与九头龙狼狈为奸，道德感和对快感的原始渴望同时鞭挞着他的心。  
“为什么不出声！？”九头龙稍稍抽离分身，又猛地向前一送，而边古山只是无声地叹息，最后，在他达到高潮将精液全部注入她体内时，日向震惊地感觉有温热的液体不断滴落在他颈间。  
她哭了？日向心下一惊。  
他觉得有必要将这两人间的恩怨纠葛问个清楚，现在他只是凭着已有的线索猜测边古山或许是九头龙组的人，从前也听说过黑道组织里的女人常常处于微妙而难堪的立场，然而……当身边的同学处于这样的境遇，他发现自己无法不闻不问。

射精完毕的九头龙从边古山体内退出来，从一旁的迷你吧扯了几张餐巾纸擦了擦下体，把裤子重新穿好。“轮到你了。”他对日向说。  
“什么！？”日向惊叫起来。他差点想问边古山究竟做了什么才会受到主人如此惨无人道的惩罚。“这……这怎么可以……！”他看了眼边古山，她一直维持着同一个姿势，安静地跨坐在他的身上。  
“嘴上说得这么正派，身体却很老实呢？”九头龙用轻蔑的视线将日向上下打量一番，他的分身从拉开的裤链里兴奋地钻出来，抵在她的下体，似乎早已按耐不住入侵的冲动。  
“喂，喂，你在看什么！”日向留意到他的视线，羞耻地腾出手试图遮掩自己的下体。  
“呸，别自作多情了，谁想看男人的那玩意儿，脏我的眼睛。”九头龙坐会了他们对面的座椅上，“只是都勃起成那样了，不干怎么行呢？或者我让佩子用嘴替你解决？”  
“不必了！”  
“那用手？或者胸？看你喜欢，她自己都说了么，要尽心尽力地招待你，做不到就是在给我丢脸……”  
然后，九头龙忽然想到了什么，“大概对刚刚告别处男身的家伙来说，还是看到裸体更有兴致？”他伸出手抽出座椅旁的桌板。“……佩子，脱光衣服，坐到这上面来，把双腿打开。”  
“等，等等……？！”边古山没有吭声，打算从日向身上起来。倒是日向着急了，“你没必要连这种命令都照办……”情急之下他收紧了环抱她的腰的手臂。  
“请您放手，日向大人。”边古山冷淡地说。  
看她的眼神，日向就明白他这是自作多情，这家伙绝对不会对他的体恤有半分的感激。于是他松开了手，再也没有多说什么。  
边古山按照九头龙说的，褪去所有衣物坐到桌板上，朝日向打开双腿。前两次的插入都十分乱来，现在她的那个地方明显有点肿，从被撑开缝隙的地方不断有精液涌出，顺着她白皙的大腿内侧淌到桌上。  
日向不想看这样屈辱而尴尬的场面，他沉默地弯下腰，伸手想把裤子重新穿好。  
“多此一举，等下还要干佩子呢？”  
日向想了想，终于鼓起勇气反抗道，“边古山对你唯命是从，我可不会由着你乱来，我告诉你，今天就算你再用枪逼我——”  
“那么这样呢？”九头龙干脆地打断日向，从口袋里掏出个小瓶子晃了晃。那里面装的是一些胶囊状的东西。  
“要是你不干佩子，每隔五分钟我就往她身体里塞一颗，看看她究竟能撑到何时……才会哭着求你狠狠干她？我以前也没这么做过，所以很好奇你的底线呢，佩子？”  
听见这句话，边古山的身体明显颤抖了一下。  
“我真是看厌了你那副拼命忍耐的模样，明明不情愿却又不会拒绝。”九头龙几近咬牙切齿地说，“你发春是什么样？我早就想看了……”然后他又对日向说，“你不是挺体恤这家伙的吗？你忍心看她那样尴尬么。”他晃来晃手中的瓶子，“这里面装着东西一旦融化在体内，就是强力媚药……”  
此时日向不知怎么的想起从前九头龙跟他抱怨过的成绩不够进A班的事。……你不要把精力都花在这种地方没准就进了。他忿忿地想。

被人胁迫着做这种事，怎么会有兴致呢？可他实在无奈，也只好硬着头皮走过去搂住了边古山，但愿这是最后一次了，他在心里这样想到。他一手搭在边古山的后腰，一手扶住自己的阴茎对准她下体的入口处研磨了几圈打算先让她适应适应。  
想到她今天先前的那两次都堪称受罪，日向有点担心，“如果受不了的话，还是说出来吧……”，  
“你话太多了，日向大人。”她主动把双腿张得更开以示顺从，但无论说话的语气，或是眼神，都冷得不带半点温度。  
日向默默叹息一声，终究还是拿性具的先端顶开她的阴唇，缓缓进入她的身体，他原本想要把动作放慢，但被狭窄又湿热的甬道紧密包裹的刺激感让他有些昏了头脑，先前积压在下体无法释放的欲望瞬间被舒缓了不少，却又唤起了他的冲动，他迫不及待地想进得更深，好在与九头龙交合之后，现在她的体内湿软了不少，全然没有前面那么生涩。随着他朝前推进，九头龙留在她体内的精液不断地从两人结合的地方被挤出来，将他的裤子沾湿了一大片。于是他索性把裤子褪下踢到一旁，用力搂住她的腰以较快的频度深深浅浅地捣弄。而她索性调整身体角度，主动将一双修长的腿缠上他的腰，湿漉漉的阴部紧贴他阴茎的根部。在这一时刻，两人竟看起来像对温存缠绵的情侣。

日向内心有点沮丧自己明明不情不愿结果却还是变得相当投入，随着他的动作不断响起的“噗嗤噗嗤”的水声更是让他充满了罪恶感。而边古山的态度也软化了不少，她始终没吭声，头扭向一边像是不愿让他看见自己的表情，一双手臂却不知不觉攀上他的背脊。然后他震惊地意识到，边古山似乎没有先前那么抗拒与他做爱，配合的态度与其说是在“侍奉”他，更像是自然而言的举动。  
在某个瞬间，日向竟产生了这样同边古山做爱挺美妙的念头，然而立刻清醒过来，暗骂自己荒唐，当他终于在她体内释放完毕，气喘吁吁地抽离疲软下来的分身，才注意到更糟糕的情况。九头龙现在很安静，可表情却比先前更加阴沉。  
“……果然啊。”半晌，九头龙才开口道，“昨天就隐隐觉得了。佩子，你和日向做爱的时候比较投入呢？”这句话让日向顿时直冒冷汗，他感到自己正被蒙着眼睛推到悬崖边缘。  
“是。”边古山迅速地回答道，然后面无表情地伏下视线。  
什么？！日向在内心叫苦不迭，这会儿，他仿佛已经看到了自己的棺材和不长不短的送葬队伍。啊、我还没成年，还没考上从小憧憬的大学。他悲伤地想道。  
九头龙气极反笑，“你看上日向那家伙倒也好，既是我哥们儿，知根知底，不必担心他说出去，又跟你在一个班级里，方便得很，以后你就多跟他做几次，学学究竟应该怎么在床上侍奉我！”  
“我不是这个意思。”她反驳道。  
“那就是说，你宁可被日向干，也不愿意接受我？！”  
“我是属于您的道具，怎么使用都随您喜欢。”她把重音放在“使用”二字上。  
“你……！”九头龙攥住边古山的手腕用力一拉，把她从桌板上拽了下来。“四肢着地趴在那里！”他一边拉开裤链，一边命令道，“我今天非要让你求饶不可！”  
日向转过头去，不忍心看接下来的场面，他畏惧九头龙的黑道身份，因此选择了明哲保身的做法，虽然心里也知道就算他维护边古山，她也不领情，可良心还是隐隐作痛。

终于九头龙完了事，他放开边古山，理了理衣服，似乎又想起了什么，“喂，佩子……你里面现在可是有我和日向两个人的精液哪？这多难得，也算是我跟他兄弟情谊的见证，你可要全部含住了不要漏出来。”  
日向觉得很难堪，但又唯恐劝解反是火上浇油，硬是把话咽了回去。而九头龙见边古山没什么反应，索性从口袋里取出个深蓝色的小盒子，“不过这挺难的，我就帮你一下吧。”他打开盒子，取出里面的东西，那是个银色的长圆形物体，拖着细长的线，另一端连着个遥控器。还没等日向反应过来那是什么，九头龙就把它推进了边古山的下体。“不要趴着了，用你最喜欢的正坐吧？”接着九头龙转身面向目瞪口呆的日向，故作轻松地说，“你渴不渴，要不要来点橙汁？我这里没有酒，只有软饮料。”  
只喝果汁？！实在是和黑道的身份不怎么匹配，日向猜测他会不会是因为“未成年人不能喝酒”之类的理由，然而连续两天晒网肆无忌惮地在他面前犯罪以及胁迫他犯罪的家伙会在意这种事，日向怎么也不相信。他点点头，接过九头龙递来的倒满果汁的玻璃杯，又担忧地偷看了边古山一眼，她已经依照九头龙的指示跪坐在地上了。  
“就用橙汁代替结义酒吧，日向。”九头龙举起酒杯，“我和佩子都挺欣赏你，这也是令人欣喜的巧合哪？你以后可以多去陪陪佩子。毕竟她成天不和人来往，连个朋友都没有，我很担心呢……”  
日向还没来得及为这样荒诞不经的发言头疼，九头龙又单膝跪到地上，将手中装着橙汁的玻璃杯凑到边古山的唇边，冲她说，“上车之后就没喝过水，一定渴了吧。你看，我为你想了这么多，你也不知道感谢我。”  
“您没必要这么做的。”尽管努力想维持端正的姿势，她却不自觉地弓着背，支在大腿上的手用劲很大，关节都泛了白，两个肩膀也在细细地颤抖。  
九头龙的表情有些扭曲，“瞧瞧你，都已经坚持不住了，干嘛还是要强撑。只要你开口向我求饶，我就不会再为难你了。”  
日向生怕触怒九头龙，也不敢多说什么，始终沉默着，但此时不知为何，他竟觉得看是强硬的九头龙说出的话却有些像是在哀求。  
然而，边古山的回答却是“只要您喜欢，随便怎么做都可以，我哪有求饶的道理。”  
“你！！……那好吧，我就来满足你的心愿好。”九头龙把玻璃杯放回小桌板上，拾起放在边古山脚边的那个遥控器，拇指抵在开关用力向上一推。与此同时，边古山发出一声惊呼，身体像触电般地弹跳了一下，就倒在地上昏迷了过去。  
“啊……佩子？”九头龙愣在了原地。  
“喂边古山，振作一点！”日向也有些着急了，此时他很自责为了明哲保身，没有试图阻止九头龙的虐待行为。  
“你果然喜欢佩子吗？”  
“我才没……喂！都什么时候了，你还在想这种事？！”日向很是愤慨，他伏下身体伸出手轻拍边古山的脸颊，“你还好么……”  
边古山的表情显得有些痛苦，不过好在她看起来只是一时失去意识，并没有大碍。  
“……你可真是不走运啊，居然会对这家伙有兴趣。这可是……注定得不到回报的。”  
日向想把边古山从地上抱起来，听见九头龙这么说，转过头去正想解释误会，却听九头龙接着说道，“就跟我一样。”  
日向惊讶地望着他，“那你干嘛要……”  
“这家伙，可是没有正常人会有的那些感情的。无论对她好与不好，她都是一个反应。”此刻九头龙的表情非常复杂，有些生气，有些不干，更多的是寂寞和伤心，“你知道我为什么要对她这么过分吗？我只是希望她能对我说个‘不’字而已。然而就连这种事，她也不会做。”

日向不知该说些什么，只能沉默地听九头龙的叙述。


	5. Chapter 5

日向以前就听说过有关人体改造的传闻，对他来说这是个遥远而神秘的词汇，近乎于只是科幻小说和影视剧的题材。  
简单来说，这差不多是和人工智能相反的存在，人工智能技术试图赋予没有生命的机器人类般的思考，人体强化改造则是为了一些特殊的目的把活生生的人类改造，以便专门用以从事某些特殊用途。为了强化相关的机能，甚至会将不必要的感情与思考能力彻底移除。经过改造的人类，在某些方面，比如战斗能力或者身体素质，大大优于普通人，但却几乎没有思考能力，只会忠实依照主人的命令形式。  
因为这样的理由，10多年前，这种改造技术刚刚问世时就因挑战伦理底线受到激烈的谴责。然而权贵阶层和富豪却对之趋之若鹜，绝对的忠诚与强大，豢养一个改造人可要比雇用一名保镖可靠的多。与此相对应的，对于那些底层的贫苦家庭来说，卖掉一个孩子，就能保证全家一年的口粮。

“什么？！”  
日向难以置信地看着怀里的边古山。  
刚才九头龙替她把身体弄干净，裹上一件风衣，叫日向小心地抱着她。也许是也是有些愧疚吧？

几乎不能再被称之为人类。  
这是日向……或者大多数的普通人对于人体改造的认识。  
属于人类的思考、情感、自主意识，以及不必要的生理机能，这些或许会和“忠诚地执行指令”产生冲突的东西统统都被移除。

日向有点明白边古山为何会把自己称为“道具”了。  
然而倘若真的是道具，她还能如此流畅地表达自己的意图吗？  
“你在说什么……她明明是有感情的。我看见她哭了。”不知为何，日向竟想反驳九头龙的那些说法。  
“是啊，我也发现了。”九头龙弯下腰，把脸埋入双手之中，日向看不见他的表情，只听得到他的声音相当疲惫，“有的时候，佩子似乎也会有情绪的波动……所以我才……”  
日向总算有点明白九头龙的想法了。  
“不管怎么说，这也太可怜了。你简直就像是把她当玩具。”  
像一个孩童发起脾气来故意毁坏心爱的玩具，事后又追悔莫及。

“朝夕相处的伙伴……你唯一的朋友，忽然之间变成没有感情的人偶。你知道这是什么感受吗？”九头龙的语调极其痛苦。然后，他对日向讲述了一直在苦苦折磨他的回忆。  
九头龙与边古山似乎是青梅竹马的关系，总之按照他本人的说法，自从记事起就一直与她呆在一起。  
“佩子是我小时候唯一的玩伴。”他是这么说的。

那天一大清早，年幼的冬彦就被母亲带回了娘家，没有佩子陪在身边，令他很不习惯。比起成天忙自己事的母亲，佩子才是他最亲近与依赖的对象。在外祖母家的一整天，他都想着要快点回去。总算熬到天黑回到了家，佩子却没有向往常那样来给他开门。他的房间内没有开灯，漆黑一片。  
佩子去哪了？好奇怪啊。他摸索着找到了墙上的电灯开关，顿时房间亮了起来。然后，他看到佩子端正地跪坐在房间的角落。  
“诶，佩子原来你在啊？我还以为你出去了呢。”他开心地说道，并向她走去，“我今天去我外婆家了，给你带了糖哦！”  
听到声音的佩子，缓慢地朝他转过头来，红色的眼睛直勾勾地看着他。“……非常感谢您，我不吃这些。”她的声音单调而缺乏起伏。  
“你怎么啦？在生气？”他困惑不解地问道，“我早上也和妈妈说要带你一起去，可妈妈说你有事诶……”  
以往无论他送给佩子什么东西，她都会表现得相当开心，今天这也太反常了。  
“……”  
“佩子？”  
她坐在那儿，安静地像一尊漂亮的女儿节娃娃。  
他忽然有种很糟糕的感觉，便奔过去，抓住她的肩膀用力摇晃。  
“喂，你怎么啦？佩子，回答我呀！”  
“……请您不要这样……”  
“哎呀？居然还会抗议。是没有进行完全改造吗？”  
冷不防，母亲的声音从背后响起。  
“妈妈？！”他猛地转过身去，“佩子到底怎么啦？她生病了吗？”  
母亲用意味深长的目光扫了他一眼，“你没必要知道得这么清楚。说到底，组里本来就是这么安排这孩子的。如果觉得不满意，另外再给你配个贴身女佣就是了。”  
“！？我才不要别人呢。而且佩子也不是女佣。”  
“她本来就不是。”  
母亲象征性地拍拍他的脑袋，然后急匆匆地转身打算走出房间。  
到了房门口，她又停下来，手扶在纸隔门上，“对那孩子来说，没准这样更轻松呢。”

九头龙说，边古山是个孤儿。从一开始就被注定好了未来的命运。  
“我不知道是谁把她变成这个样子的。真想杀了那家伙……然而如果我当真这么说了，最后去杀人的会是佩子……”

他说他不希望佩子成天杀人，然而她恰恰是专门用来执行暗杀任务的。  
“与其成天对佩子下达这种命令，我宁可用别的方式来‘使用’她。”他艰难地说。  
“……好吧，我可以理解你的心情……”  
而且还把我也牵扯进来。日向可以摸着良心发誓，他从头到尾就没有趁机占便宜的想法，如今知道了事实真相之后，心中更是五味杂陈，既有同情，又有恐惧。  
他感到双手中抱着的女孩的身躯像块烧红的铁，烙得他浑身都在疼痛。  
“正是因为佩子还留有一些感情，所以我……”  
九头龙没有继续往下说，日向却已经猜到了。

他苛刻地对待边古山，是想把她封存在内心深处的情感逼出来。然而边古山却始终是一副平淡的态度接受一切荒唐的命令，像是火上浇油一般纵容九头龙的做法越来越荒唐。没有任何人能够在这种时候阻拦他。

“可是这样对她也太不公平了。明明不是她的过错。”  
“……哼，你果然对佩子有意思。”此时九头龙的脸上流出的神情居然显得相当寂寞，“不过我可算是提醒过你了，你是绝对不可能得到她的回应的。”

不用想也明白，九头龙说的这些话起码有一半是对着他自己所说的。  
“喂、听着，我并没有喜欢……唉，算了，这个不提也罢。如果你对她稍微温和点，哪怕就一点也好，你们也不至于闹僵到这种地步吧？也许只是沟通方面有些误会……”  
九头龙咬紧了嘴唇，再也没有吭声。  
然后正巧在这个时候，车减慢了速度缓缓地停了下来。  
日向抬头向窗外望去，前方不远处屹立着一座规模宏大的西洋式的建筑，被斜下的金色夕阳勾勒了一圈金色的轮廓，却愈发显得幽暗而阴沉，就像此刻他的心情。他又望向另一面的车窗，外面是重重叠叠的绿色山林，一眼望不到头。  
他幽幽地叹了口气，觉得怀里抱着的女孩的身体重了几分。

事到如今，已经根本不可能置身事外。他怨恨九头龙把自己牵扯进来，他感觉自己像一叶小舟在暴雨肆虐的海上无奈地漂游，随时有覆灭的危险。


	6. Chapter 6

日向醒来的时候，迷糊地疑惑自己究竟在哪里，接着，前一天的记忆才慢慢复苏。他重重地叹着气让自己陷回柔软的床，无心欣赏分给他住的这间客房华丽的内装，他只想回到梦里来逃避现实。然而腹中的饥饿感却令他越来越清醒，最后实在饿得受不了了，只好翻身起床，没精打采地打开门。  
就是这样，毫无心理准备地，与正巧路过走廊的边古山相遇了。  
“早安。”她恭敬地向他说道。  
现在的边古山穿了一身简单的装束，白衬衫与灰色的长裙，倒是挺符合日向从前对她的印象。他注意到，她用来扎辫子的丝带也换成了与裙子相同的灰色，仿佛从旧照片里走出来一样优美。他忽然意识到，这是他第一次看到边古山穿着私服的模样。  
“呃…呃……你身体还好吗，还是再多休息一下……”他支支吾吾地说完，立刻意识到自己选择的话题极其差劲，于是想要快点溜走，不想再面对她，“我去找、找点东西吃，有点饿了……”  
“我正打算去做早饭呢。请您再多等一会儿。”  
“啊，等等……！”日向见她正欲离开，连忙说，“我也去帮你。都是同学，怎么能干坐着等饭端上桌呢。”他抓抓脑袋，“别看我这样，我还是挺会做菜的？呃，我是说，起码不会太难吃，做的东西起码是可以下咽的。”  
“嗯。”边古山很干脆地答应了，“……少爷早餐习惯和食。”言下之意应该就是，“所以准备起来需要花不少时间，的确有人帮忙会好很多”吧？ 

厨房之内，边古山和日向沉默地准备着今天的早餐。手里一直在忙碌，倒也不会觉得太尴尬，而且两人的配合也是相当默契，在日向的协助下，边古山很快就将两人份的早餐做完了，他望向她的时候，她正将煎好的一尾青花鱼装入白瓷碟，又摆在餐盘上。  
“啊……”日向看了看那餐盘上的食物，将近10个各色各样的精致小碟里尽管都是些平常的菜，豆腐、天妇罗、鲑鱼子、纳豆、味增汤之类的，不过放在一切却是赏心悦目，只可惜刚才他制作的那份玉子烧明显地比其他的菜色差了那么点，刀工也歪歪斜斜的，这让他有点不好意思。  
“日向大人，能否麻烦您去少爷房间一趟，把这份饭菜端给他？”她把手中的餐盘推到日向面前。  
她的视线不自然地低垂着。  
这是在回避九头龙吗？也许昨天的事对她造成了不小的伤害。日向不知道该说什么，只好木讷地点点头，伸手接过餐盘。  
“您的那份再稍等片刻，鱼还差点火候。等下劳烦您来一趟。”  
“呃，边古山，之前就说了，不要对我用敬语，太不自在了……”  
“您是少爷的挚友，我应当尊敬您。”她干脆地打断了他。  
日向无奈叹了口气，端起餐盘走出了厨房。

这座布局如迷宫般复杂的别墅让日向迷路了很久，才总算找到了九头龙的房间。他懒洋洋地来开门，身上套着身质地极好的睡衣，全然派头一副大少爷的。  
“这是……佩子做的？”他端详了一下日向递上的餐盘，然后注意到了那盘显然煎过了头又切得歪歪斜斜的玉子烧，“这该不是你的手艺吧？佩子可搞不出这样难看的东西。”  
“呃……”日向有点郁闷，但又不知道说什么好。  
“切，那家伙是怎么想的啊，居然叫你帮忙。一大清早就吃你做的东西，感觉好不爽啊？”说完话，他一把抢过餐盘，重重地把门在日向面前关上了。  
“喂，你……！！”  
想到自己近似被软禁的现状，日向强压下怒火，再次回到厨房时，他的那份早饭已经放在了桌上，椅子也已经为他拉开。摆放着烛台的西洋式大餐桌的客座上放着一份传统的日式早餐，多少显得奇怪。长方形餐桌的另一头的主座空荡荡的，那是属于九头龙的位置。边古山确实是拿他当贵客，一直等到他入席就坐，拿起筷子，才开始吃自己面前的茶泡饭。  
日向看看面前那份丰盛的早餐，怪不好意思的。

两人在一张餐桌的两个角落里沉默地用餐，最后日向终于鼓起勇气，“喂，边古山。”  
“？”她放下筷子，带着询问神色的目光转向他，一副静候命令的模样，又显得生分而警惕。  
“呃呃，昨天九头龙跟我讲了些事……我觉得你们之间可能存在些误会……”  
“……”  
“我想帮助你。”  
日向极其诚恳说道，希望能被她接受。而她低着头沉默了很久，就在日向终于灰心得想要放弃的时候，她轻悠悠地说，“……我知道少爷对我的想法。”  
“诶……”  
她叹了一口气，“我无法回应他想要的东西，以后也不可能。所以，如果他憎恶我会比较轻松，那就……”  
“那家伙…他明明喜欢你吧？！只是不会表达，加上你总是——”  
“只有这一点是不可以的。最后只会令少爷更加伤心难过，不如早点让他死心。”  
“呃呃，如果你不喜欢他，那也可以跟他说吧？”  
“冬彦少爷对我来说，是比生命都更为重要的存在。”  
“……”  
“所以他怎么对待我都没问题，我存在的全部价值和意义，就是满足他的需要。但是仅此而已。我无法给他更多。”  
那种与边古山扯上关系时就时不时回体会到的熟悉的头痛感又一次向日向袭来。  
“……你这是何苦……”  
“日向大人。”  
“怎、怎么了？”忽然被郑重地叫了名字，他感到心里一阵莫名的紧张。  
“……你也去过九头龙家吧。那样的家族，怎么可能容忍我这样身份的人成为少爷的妻子呢。”她淡淡地说着，完全不带半点难过的情绪。  
“但是九头龙那家伙很喜欢你啊？”日向说，“我可以保证，是真的……！”他天真地想着，或许自己可以化解两人间的矛盾，从而拯救这相互折磨的两个人。  
“我对少爷，并不抱有这种感情。”边古山摇摇头，“不能，也永远不会。他是我最重要的人，会用生命去保护的人……然而我无法爱他。”  
“……是因为……改造的缘故吗？”  
“原来你知道了吗。”边古山露出近似微笑的奇妙表情，“有这个缘故，但也不完全是……”她含糊地说着，忽然话锋一转，“少爷早些放弃对我的喜欢，以后就不会痛苦……令他痛苦是我的失职，所以必须让他放弃……除了这个我什么都愿意为他做，什么都能给他……”  
她无意识地用手搅紧了裙子，变得失焦的眼神像是在凝视虚幻的远方，这模样令日向的心有点抽痛。  
“你故意激怒他，让他惩你？甚至不惜引导他将我也牵扯进来，只是为了让那家伙对你死心？”  
“对我抱有好意，只会越来越痛苦……我不希望少爷难过，所以还是尽早死心比较好。他应该喜欢上与他身份相匹配的人，把我当成随时可以使用的——”  
“你不能擅自替别人做决定。这对谁都不公平……”日向不知不觉中气恼了起来，说话声也提高了几个音量。  
“不说这些了……一个小时后，请到书房去吧，不要迟到，少爷和我会在那里等您。”尽管用了敬语，说话的语气却是非常生硬，丝毫没有商量的余地。她又恢复了平日的态度，接着，她沉默地拿起筷子继续进食，没有再说任何一句话。

站在书房的门口。日向深深地叹了口气，光是将手放到把手上，就像是耗尽了全身的力气。他不知道这扇门里面又会有怎样夸张的景象等待他。“我受够了……”他幽怨地想着，惶惶不安地推开门。  
“喂，怎么这么晚！究竟要我等多久。真是的。”九头龙的抱怨声从屋内响起。  
与他的想象完全不同的是，那二人分别占据了书桌的一角，桌上堆着各种参考书籍，试卷和笔记本摊开在两人面前，极其普通的场面，这反倒让日向脸红了起来。  
“哼。”九头龙轻蔑的一声冷笑，使日向更窘迫了。  
“暑假的时候要举行分班考试。”边古山平淡地说道，“冬彦少爷希望能在这次的考试里升到b班，虽说是不情之请……拜托您尽量帮忙吧。”  
“哈……？”这一回，格外“正常”的发展反倒令日向有些措手不及了。

接下来的几周，除了回学校参加期末考试的那几天之外，日向几乎都在辅导九头龙的功课，坦率来讲，他学得实在很一般，能保住现在的名次就已经很不错，偏偏这家伙却有编入更好的班级的野心，要替他实现这心愿，恐怕远远比他自己保住年级第一的宝座要难得多。  
每次备课日向都在内心叫苦不迭，……不过，每当看到边古山那张忧心忡忡的脸，就会把抱怨硬生生地咽回去。  
每天三餐基本都是二人一起准备，渐渐地，日向也就学会了如何去与边古山相处，只要小心绕开某些问题，她便不难相处，只是有些寡言少语罢了。  
日向甚至几乎忘了两人之间不愉快的过往，也可能是他潜意识里想要逃避那些事情吧？他还留意到，尽管边古山尽量表现得坦然，却总是在回避与九头龙单独接触。每当三人一道在餐厅的长桌边吃饭时，总是各自占据一个角落，全程无人说话，每当这种时候，日向就感觉空气凝滞得让他极其不自在。  
九头龙却不以为意，再也没有像先前那样容易暴怒，变得极其沉得住气。也许每天忙碌于补习和做题，让他无暇顾及其他事情了吧？

就这样，分班考试终于结束的那一天，日向也没被获准回家，从学校来别墅的路上，他给家里打了个很长的电话。  
“不是说只是帮忙补课吗，考试都结束了还不回家……真是的……”电话里的母亲抱怨个不停。  
日向心虚地找理由搪塞着，一边偷看坐在对面的二人，两人分别占着座椅的一角，边古山倚在窗口视线瞟向外面不断向后飞速倒退的行道树，九头龙陷在座椅里双手交叉摆在前胸。

好容易敷衍过去，日向心情沉重地挂掉电话，边古山便沉静地说道，“……少爷，应该让日向大人回去了吧？这阵子他很辛苦。况且，您刚才听见了，他的家人也在担心……”  
“哦？你就这么关心这混蛋？”  
“呃……”日向还没来得及感激边古山的好心，立刻就被九头龙带刺的话搅得头痛，他愁眉苦脸地低下头，心里祈愿九头龙不要别出心裁地想一些折腾他与边古山的新花样。  
他希望与那两人相安无事的平静不要被打破。  
“哼哼。”九头龙并不继续与边古山抬杠，反而将视线钉在日向身上，“那我问问你吧，你怎么想？是想回去，然后彻底忘记这几周内发生的事，彻底保守秘密，永远不向任何人提起吗？”  
“……”面对九头龙突如其来的仁慈，日向竟犹豫了。  
“喂！下一个路口就下高速，往xx路方向开，把日向送回家。”他拿起对讲机，向司机命令道。前后车厢的隔板令两个空间完全隔断，只能通过对讲机向驾驶室传话。  
“是，少爷。”对讲机里传来的司机的声音。而后九头龙和边古山不约而同地看着日向，他的心跳忽然加快了。  
他站在一个选择的歧路口。  
忘记之前的所有。回到日常的生活，从此与这二人形同陌路，他以为自己渴望着一刻已经很久。  
“我……”透过车窗，日向远远地看到了匝道口的路牌，“我……”很快路牌上的文字也清晰可见。“我……想……”原本高速行驶的车明显减了速，是打算拐向匝道了。  
明明是一直在等待的事，终于九头龙他们给了他离开的选择，并且不会再为难他，要是错过这个机会……  
“我……”日向咽了口口水，艰难得挤出声音，他的心脏剧烈地跳动着，几乎就要从胸口蹦出来了，“你们这两个家伙太不让人放心了，果然还是……暂时……”  
边古山无言地将目光从窗外的风景转到日向身上，红色的眼睛里写满了诧异，九头龙挑高了单边眉毛，“哦？给你机会从我这黑道身边离开，你却放弃？以后想要再反悔可就没用了啊。还是说……你对佩子念念不忘，舍不得走了？”  
“冬彦少爷……！”  
“闭嘴。”  
“！！”  
“我想好了。”他急促地说着，像是不给自己反悔的余地。不自觉地捏紧拳头，在开着冷气的车内紧张地沁出了汗，“已经牵扯了这么多你们之间的事，当做不知道也是不可能，我还是想帮助你们……”日向越说越没底气，却引得九头龙一阵大笑，“喂喂，那小子改变主意了，直接去别墅……！”  
在心情大好的九头龙身边，边古山错愕地端详着对面的日向。

晚饭过后，日向在九头龙的“盛情”邀请下与他一起泡澡，这所别墅的浴室相当宽敞，几乎就是个装修考究的小型温水游泳池，袅袅升腾的水汽之中，九头龙靠在浴缸边缘双手搁在池壁上，闭着眼睛，一副悠然自得的模样。日向拘束地占据浴池的另一个角落，尴尬与警惕心让他没法好好享受。

“怎么？一副不情不愿的样子。切，你可别不识抬举，澡堂可是我们这边的人用来商量事情联络感情的社交场所，我真心实意把你当兄弟，看得起你，才让你跟我一起。”  
日向也明白，是他自己选择要留下来的，踏出了这一步，以后再也没法与这些黑道出身的家伙撇清关系了。  
“嗯？是，是吗……啊，说起来，你分班考试考得怎么样？”日向压下心中翻腾的复杂情绪，没话找话地问道。  
“还凑合吧，要是没升班，就是你无能。”  
“这也太不讲道理了吧？！”  
“哼，说起来你可算是辜负了那家伙的心意。”忽然九头龙突兀地说道。  
“啊、啊……？你在说什么呢？”  
“是佩子求我，我才考虑是不是要给你回家的机会，结果你倒是放弃得相当干脆呢。”九头龙的视线仿佛能穿透浴室里缭绕的水汽，“哼。说起来那家伙还真是在乎你，明明最近一直躲着我，为了你，昨晚居然来找我求情。”  
“……诶？”  
“喂，快点进来。”九头龙不理会正在发呆的日向，冲着浴室大门的方向高声喊道，立刻就有人响应了他。

在水汽缭绕的浴室中，边古山撩开入口处的帷幔走了进来，朦朦胧胧地看不真切，待她立于水池之畔，日向下意识地昂起头，一双修长的腿便闯入眼帘。

她裸足踏在玄色的石料地面上，身上是一件缀着花边的粉色薄纱吊带短裙……说那是裙子都很勉强，更像是个背心，仅仅在胸口用丝带系住，在那下面自然地敞开着，露出小腹的肌肤，勉强遮住大腿根部的长度，使得日向的仰视视角将她在那衣服下面穿着的配套的系带小内裤也看得一清二楚。  
日向慌慌张张地从水池边躲开，脸上忽然就开始发烫，应该并不是在热水中泡得太久的缘故。  
“少爷。”边古山伏下身体，向九头龙请示道，“我先为您搓背吧？”  
“没必要啦。”九头龙摆摆手，站立起来向她走去，“比起这个来……”  
九头龙露出了狡黠的笑容，他抓住边古山的手腕，用力一拽。  
“啊……！”毫无防备的边古山立刻失去平衡跌入水中，她顿时有点慌乱，下意识地挣扎了几下，好容易在水里坐稳，便被九头龙抓着手腕向自己拉近。  
“这身衣服很可爱嘛！过来，让我看仔细一点！”  
“……”  
在这种时候，边古山就变得比平时更沉默，尽管顺从地贴近了九头龙任他摆布，却低垂视线，一语不发，很显然的这样的温度差令九头龙相当不满。  
“切！明明我这么久没碰过你，却还是一副冷淡的模样，真是太不像话了。”他一手用力揽过边古山的腰，另一只手也不肯闲着，干脆张开五指细致地揉捏起她的左乳。  
“冬彦少爷，我……”边古山正要辩解，又被九头龙打断。  
“明明挺有反应的嘛。”他用两个手指夹着已经变硬的乳尖，“瞧你这不情不愿又不得不配合的态度……简直就像是在泼我冷水，本来今天我一点都不想冲你发火，还想为好好和你讲和呢，佩子。”  
“我没有惹怒您的意思……您怎么对我都是应该的。”  
“这种态度最叫我讨厌啊！”  
他揽住边古山的手又收紧了几分，逼迫她将身体贴在他的身上，另一只手从她胸部移开，改去拨弄她的头发，“呀，刚才还没发现呢！连发绳都换成粉红色的了？你啊，平常都穿得太素净了，明明挺适合鲜艳的颜色嘛。这算是你表示主动的方式吗？”  
边古山点点头，“我不会别的，少爷，从前没有接受过侍寝的训练，我……”  
“谁让你去接受这种训练了啊，笨蛋！你只要别表现得好像我在强迫你一样就行了！今天可是你主动提出的诶？……还是说，你指望那边的日向也加入进来？没事啊，我完全不介意，反正日向现在也算是我的人了。”  
原本想趁没人注意他的时候偷偷溜走的日向，听见九头龙的这句“所有权发言”，惊得脚底一滑，他本能地伸出手想要扶住什么东西保持平衡，又不小心打翻了化妆台上的物品。  
“哇，准备开溜吗？真是没种。……你这样，可是辜负了佩子为你求情而做的‘牺牲’了哦？”  
“我……”日向感到良心受了谴责。  
“不是您想的这样，少爷！”边古山想要反驳。  
“我给了你离开的机会的，可你不想走。”九头龙笑道，“现在再想要从我身边立刻，那就是加入九头龙组之后立刻就要叛逃，我完全可以立刻下达对你的追杀令。”  
这话让日向顿时脸色发白。  
“是你自己放弃的，可别怪我没提醒过你。”九头龙冷笑道，“现在，你和佩子一样，都是我的人了。……给我过来，听见没有？！”  
“冬彦少爷！”边古山慌慌张张地想要劝阻。  
“唉，佩子，你果然无意识地向着日向。果然温柔体贴的男人比较合你喜好？看你们相处得这么融洽，我也替你感到高兴……以前，你从不和人主动说话。”  
说着说着，九头龙似乎流露了真情，语气里带上了几许不甘心。  
“……您真的误会了。”边古山没多辩解，只是低垂视线不与他对视。  
为了不让边古山更为难，日向默默地回到浴池中，带着慷慨就义式的悲壮，僵硬地走到九头龙的身边。

九头龙带着严峻的神色攥住边古山双腕时，她的眼睛里折射出畏惧的色彩，霎那间又消失无踪。他深深地吸了口气，像是在酝酿感情。  
“对不起！”最终，九头龙大声说道。  
“啊……？”本不该乱插嘴的日向发出了意外的惊呼，边古山也睁大了眼流露出难以置信的神色，朱唇微启，想要问些什么，最终却是没说出口，接着她又垂下视线，纤长的睫毛遮住了眼睛里的光，静默地等待主人的意志。  
“……喂，给我点反应啊？你这家伙，怎么又是这种态度……”九头龙一着急，有点词穷，“呃，呃，总之，之前的事……我一直很过意不去！对不起，请你原谅我吧！”  
尽管选择的场所很诡异，好歹他也相当诚恳。  
“不要回避我。……求你了。”  
“冬彦少爷。”边古山终于抬起了头，“您无需这样……像往常那样使用我便可。既然您不允许我再出手杀人，我也只剩下这点作用……”  
“不准再说这种话了！”九头龙大喝，手上的力道加重了几分，这让一旁的日向也悬起了心。他艰难地思考着如何让这两人心平气和地谈话。  
……从没见过这样相互在意却相性差到绝望地步的人。一味地在相互折磨，却包含着想要为对方考虑的心意。  
某种意义上来讲也挺相配的，日向头疼地想着，不由自主地开口道，“喂，九头龙，我觉得语气温和一点会比较好……”  
“闭嘴！现在轮不到你插嘴！”  
“呃。”  
“给我听好了，我没法扭转你的想法，毕竟你顽固到像白痴的地步啊！所以，无论你把自己当做什么，我都无所谓。”九头龙的双手送开了边古山的手臂，慢慢向上滑动，抚过脖子，最后捧住她的脸颊，使她正视自己，“……不过同样的，你也不能干涉我怎么看待你，无论我怎么对你，都不能有怨言，听懂了吗？”  
“是。”边古山沉默地点点头。  
“那好……”九头龙扯动嘴角，露出一个得意的笑，然后他迅速朝边古山凑过去，对着她的唇就将自己的嘴对准压了下去。边古山完全没有表现出抗拒的态度，她顺从地闭上眼，双手搭住九头龙的肩膀，动作有些僵硬，也许她也是想努力与九头龙修复关系的吧。  
这样的反应鼓励了九头龙，他抬高双手捧着她的脸颊，不断地亲吻她，又在喘息的间隙含糊不清地呼唤她的名字。  
就好像之前的种种冲突隔阂都融化了。  
日向叹了口气，既放心又略感失落。他好像只是被卷入情侣间的吵架，左右为难了一阵子，只是他们的方式太过“黑道”，对他的人生观产生了冲击。

九头龙手上的动作再次不规矩了起来，他的手又开始隔着薄纱爱抚边古山丰满的胸，满意地将它们揉捏挤压至变形，又忽然松手，看它们像一对活泼的小兔子似的弹跳起来。  
被浸湿的纱衣变得透明紧紧地贴在边古山的身上，几近全裸的身体在日向面前晃动着，让他的视线无处安放。然而两人都是如此坦然，就好像很乐意被看到似的。

这两人一直这样，也许黑道中的家伙们都有独特的性嗜好。  
是……时候离开了吧？  
他想趁他们正在温存，识时务的话就该悄悄退出，不再去打搅。于是他屏息站立起来，想尽量不发出声响，结果，刚刚站起身就被九头龙猛地一把攥住手腕。  
“诶……”他困惑地看着那只将他的手腕捏出红印的手。  
九头龙没有放开边古山，却用眼角的余光瞥日向，奇怪的是，日向竟在那眼睛里读出了恳求。他败给了那眼神，于是忐忑地坐回了水中。

“喂，佩子，接下来就要正式开始了？”九头龙用征求意见的口吻向边古山说，她以点头作为应允的讯号，于是他将她托举起来，放到水池边上，在她露出吃惊的神色之际，他咧开嘴露出了纯真的笑，这使他的脸庞更显得稚气了几分，“嘿嘿，没想到吧，我的力气还是挺大的哪？”接着他深吸一口气，将手置于边古山的膝盖，谨慎地打开她的双腿，解开她内裤的系绳，除掉了她遮盖下身的这片半透明的薄布。  
“啊……”他的双手抓着她的大腿，用力向两边推，用右手的拇指和食指拨弄了几下面前柔嫩润泽的两片阴唇，又将它们撑开，努力地要窥视里面幽密的甬道。  
“之前的伤完全好了么。……就是上次的。”他仰起头问她。  
“都已经那么久了。早就没事了，少爷。您不必多担心的。”她避开了他的视线，身体不自在地扭动了几下，像是要极力摆脱羞耻感，却没有做出抗拒的动作，反而配合九头龙的动作几乎将腿打开至水平。现在，她的阴户就像是沾满晨露玫瑰的花蕾一样，在她的主人面前徐徐绽放。  
“真漂亮。”九头龙赞许地说道，声音比平时低沉，接着忽然将嘴凑了过去为她口交。  
“冬彦少爷！这种地方……使不得啊，您……！”边古山大惊失色道，她把手放在九头龙的肩部，想要推开他。  
“别动！……拜托了。”  
“……”  
边古山只好无言地低下头，任凭九头龙摆布，很快，浴室里响起黏腻的水声和九头龙粗重的喘息，边古山的身体压微微地颤抖，她发出压抑的低吟，弓着腰，在于她双腿间耸动着的金色脑袋上方形成一道优美的弧线。她双手抱着九头龙的背部，线条凝练的长腿不由自主地打开到极限，脚背也紧绷着，颤抖的脚趾蜷缩在一起。  
那两个人一道动情了。  
日向害臊地低下头，脸上一阵一阵地发烫，头脑也变得昏昏沉沉，双腿间的肿胀感却越来越清晰，他夹紧腿用大腿内侧摩擦自己的阴茎，试图释缓蠢蠢欲动的欲望，却徒劳无功。

那边，九头龙猛地从水中站了起来，大约是在水中泡得过久，竟是身型一软，差点向后滑倒。  
“少爷！”边古山惊呼一声，探出身体将他搂进怀中，这显然逐了九头龙的意，他哼笑一声，抬起双手抓住她的双乳向当中收拢，隔着薄纱将被挤压到一起的一对乳尖同时含入口中。  
或许这是他独特的道歉方式，不知如何用语言表达，只好卖力地试图取悦曾经被他伤害过的女孩？可她究竟能明白多少，却是无从知晓。  
“啊……啊……”  
边古山的呻吟鼓舞了九头龙，他爬上岸，半跪在那儿，水从身上淌下，滴落在暗色的石料地面。为了给他腾出位置，她用手向后支撑着往后挪动了几步。  
日向无意中抬头，一副香艳的画面便烙在他的眼底。  
边古山身体略向后倾用双手支撑住地面，蜷区双腿张开着，像妇人临盆的姿势，而九头龙半跪在她面前，一手撑开她下体入口处，另一手扶着自己的分身对准那里，准备进行插入。  
九头龙的阳具是那种硕大到每个男人都会羡慕不已的尺寸，和他可爱的脸庞和瘦小的体格不怎么相称，倒是映照了姓氏，完全勃起状态下的阳具充血而呈现暗红色，如同盘踞在他胯下的巨龙。无谓的攀比心让日向不由自主地自卑了一会儿，无意识地将自己那根夹紧在双腿间，其实他自己也是全国男性平均水平以上，当然，这个数字也是他在书上看来的。  
说起来，边古山……  
他想起来先前几次进入她的时候那种独特的压迫感，让他感觉自己被紧密地吸附，几乎很难向前推进。  
日向担忧地将视线落到边古山的脸上，果然她的脸上没有愉悦的痕迹，只有试图掩饰的恐惧，然而，她敬业地……（日向只能找到这种形容词）用双手按在大腿内侧，为主人毫无保留地敞开双腿。  
日向猜想他大概注意到了那两人之间存在的诸多矛盾之中相当无奈的一处。与九头龙做爱对边古山而言，恐怕是伴随着痛楚的职责？显然，这不是九头龙想要的，他全力地取悦她，笨拙地试图安抚她，并不是为了这样勉强的单方面的承受。

九头龙也注意到了，他停止了推进。  
“……少爷，您怎么了？”她疑惑地问道，……“我有什么让您不满的吗？”  
九头龙用两个手指捏住她的下巴令她抬头，“……果然啊。只是在忍受。你这脸，可看不出半点开心的样子……”  
“不、不是的。”她慌慌张张地说道。  
“哼，尽管心里想着对我忠诚，身体却和日向比较合拍。”  
“不是的，少爷，我…….！”  
“我可没生气。只要你的心忠实于我就没问题，其他一切好说。”他捧着她的脸，在她嘴上啄了一口，“我早就料到了……所以才让日向呆在这里的。”  
“呃……”日向感到五脏六腑都搅和在了一起，纠结到令人绝望。  
“过来！”九头龙毫不客气地对他用了命令语。  
“……”  
“你没有权利拒绝我，你已经是九头龙组的人了。违背我的命令意味着什么下场，你不会不知道吧？”  
“少爷，您不要为难……”边古山说到一半忽然意识到了什么，只好收声，无奈地低下头去。  
日向无可奈何地按照九头龙的指示仰躺到了地上，像案板上一条待宰的鱼。为了不让自己更丢脸，他无奈地用双手遮盖兴奋状态下的隐私部位。  
“把手移开。”  
“还是别了吧……”  
“切，我又不是想看你的身体，别自作多情了。”  
“呃……”  
这已经是日向不知第几次后悔说要留下来了。  
“佩子，面对面压到这小子的身上。”  
“……”  
“等、等等？！”  
不过边古山已经在照办了，她谨慎地伏下身，将脑袋搁在日向的肩窝，手肘支在他头部两侧的地面，以免给他过多的负荷，而后在他的耳边低声说了声抱歉。  
日向正在疑惑，又被九头龙下达了新的命令。  
“用你的手去爱抚佩子。显然……要两个人一起动手才能让我的佩子完全兴奋起来呢？真是了不起的性癖啊。”  
“呃……这话也太……”  
“少啰嗦，快点动手啊！”

再往后发生的事，日向已经不愿再去细细回忆。  
可是边古山的身体贴在他身上的触感却怎么都无法从记忆中删除，那个时候他勃起的分身被夹在两人的腹部当中，九头龙从背后与边古山做爱的力道使得她的身体一下一下地在他的身上前后挪动，频繁的刺激让他最终射了出来，几乎与九头龙同时。

“真是丢脸啊。”  
他沮丧地想着，在那之后，他默默地把自己弄干净，穿上衣服，就从别墅里出来了。那两个人都对他的离去视若无睹，这让他更不是滋味。  
像我这样的人试图要拯救谁……实在是太可笑了。

说到底，她根本就不需要拯救。  
都是无聊的英雄情结在作祟，让他做了一大堆自以为是的蠢事，最后丢尽了脸。

日向在别墅附近的树林里漫无目的地走了很久，这里偏僻至极，根本没有任何公交车可以搭乘，今晚就回市区……显然是不可能的。  
他沉重地叹了口气，试图考虑接下来该怎么办。结果却连今天晚上该怎么对付过去都不知道。一阵夜风刮过，令他不由自主地打了个哆嗦。

“您在这里。”  
正在（持续）沮丧的时候，冷不防从上方传来了边古山的身影。他讶异地抬头，恰好目睹了她从树上跳下来的场面。  
在日向震惊的眼神中，她神色平然地整理了一下乱掉的衣服，“我找了您很久。请回去吧，不要使冬彦少爷担心。”  
“你在干什么？怎么会从树上下来的……”  
“这很奇怪吗？”她疑惑地皱起眉头，“我找了您很久，站在高处比较能发现目标啊。”  
“是、是吗……”  
“我可是冬彦少爷的专属杀手，追踪这种事，还是很得心应手的。”她淡然地解释道。  
“呃……”  
日向不知怎么接口，心情又消沉了几分。  
“您不适合与我们这样的黑道来往，您太温柔了。”她停顿了一会儿，继续说道，“我会再去求冬彦少爷一次，请他改变主意让您回家。……把您牵扯进来，都是我的错，真的非常抱歉。”  
“……没事。”他无精打采地说。  
“我可以坐在您的身边么？”  
日向木然点点头，屁股往边上挪了一点，给她腾出空间。原本他拿来当凳子坐的这块石头就不大，两人坐在一起，几乎就是紧挨在一起。  
“与日向大人熟悉之后，我便明白少爷为何会与您走得近。你们有相当相似的地方，都是心地很善良的人。”  
“九头龙那家伙……？”   
“是啊。所以，我很遗憾将您牵扯进来，您本来不该知道少爷的这一面。对我来说，尽管原本是为了达到目的无论和谁都没关系，但是……真要和组里那些差劲的家伙发生关系，我也不愿意。”  
“是、是这样吗。”边古山主动提到这些尴尬的话题，令日向有些不自在。  
“我曾经有一次在没有受到命令的情况下擅自杀了组里几个成员，为此差点受到严厉的惩罚。当时冬彦少爷维护了我，向他父亲撒谎说是他向我下达的命令。因为那几个家伙绑架了他班上的同学，试图对她……真是糟糕透顶呢。明明组里有不少没有背景的女人为了各种目的愿意主动献身的，偏偏却要去伤害普通人……所以我杀了那些人。”  
“……哈、看来你……其实相当有正义感啊。”  
“不是的。尽管也对那女孩的遭遇有几分恻隐之心，但我之所以出手，是因为不希望冬彦少爷的身边尽是这样的家伙。”

原来是这样啊，对九头龙的保护执着到了恐怖的地步。  
日向感觉很不自在。  
“我一直不满那几个品行不端的家伙竟被委以日常接送少爷的重职，然而我也没有反对组长大人提议的资格。”  
“那你可真是选了个最极端的方式。”  
“我只会做这种事，从小我接受的就是这样的训练。所以一旦他不允许我杀人，我就不知该做些什么……连侍奉他都做不好。”  
“那家伙根本不需要你做这些吧？他想要你就像个普通的女孩那样，接受他，待在他身边就好。”  
“只有这点不可能。”  
“那我也没别的主意啦。”  
沉默了一会儿，边古山缓缓地站起身，“感谢您听我说了那么多废话。先回别墅休息吧？明天我就去求冬彦少爷改变主意，早些送您回家。……请允许我为您带路。”  
“嗯……”  
日向有些后悔对她的态度有些过于冷淡，会主动提起这种往事，也许是在向他求助？可惜他生硬地结束了对话。怀抱着淡淡的内疚，他也站了起来，想跟上她的脚步，却忽然觉得眼前忽然一黑，头疼得像生生被利斧劈开一般。

失去意识之前最后看到的，是边古山匆忙奔向他的模样和满脸的担忧。  
“日向大人，您怎么了……”

*** *** ***  
　　  
在做了一连串诡异的梦之后，日向昏昏沉沉地醒了过来，浑身都很疼，虚脱无力，是发烧之后特有的现象。  
他躺在别墅客房柔软的床上。  
“……啊。”他费力地转过头，看到边古山端正地坐在床边的一张椅子上，微垂着头，闭着双眼，双手交叉摆在膝盖上，胸口随着呼吸有节奏地起伏。  
就那样坐着睡着了？他费力地支起身体，想去观察一下她的情况。  
不知是否感受到了空气的细微震动，就在他凑近的瞬间，边古山睁开了眼睛。  
那是一双警惕的、视线锐利的眼睛，就像是被猛禽盯上的猎物一般，日向情不自禁地往后缩。  
“诶、诶……”  
“日向大人？您终于醒了？”看清面前的人是谁，她的表情立刻变得柔和，与先前判若两人，“再多休息一下吧。昨天晚上，您发高烧了。”她伸出手置于他的肩部稍稍用力，把他按回柔软的床里，给他掖了掖被子，“我很抱歉，拖着您在树林里说话……害您受了风寒。”   
“这不是你的错啊。”  
“……是我的疏忽。”  
日向无奈地叹了口气，“好吧，那你答应我一件事作为致歉行不行？”  
“请您吩咐。”她坐直身体，等待日向的命令。  
“不要再对我用敬语了，我真的很不习惯诶。”  
“诶……”  
“不可以吗？”  
“……这种固执的地方，也和冬彦少爷有些相象呢。真是拿您……你没办法。”忽然改变措辞方式先让她有些不习惯，说话也略显别扭，“那么我叫你日向可以吗？”  
“果然还是这样比较好！毕竟……是同学嘛。”日向冲她笑了笑。  
然后，令他惊讶的是，向来表情贫乏的她，竟然流露出了大约可以算是微笑的柔和表情。


	7. Chapter 7

和先前堪称波澜壮阔的生活相比，这个暑假实在平淡，安稳到了近似无聊的地步，不过，面前桌上摆着的这个薄薄的信封使得今天成了个值得期待的日子。  
日向用拆信刀缓缓打开信封，抽出里面的纸，忽然又不淡定，迅速将纸铺展开，见到自己的名次的确是“第一”，这才放心下来。  
毕竟临近考试那段时候那么……呃，没法静心复习。  
单科的成绩自然也相当好，尤其数学拿了个满分令他相当得意，接着他想起考场上的那种侥幸，有一道得分点颇多的大题在温习遇到过，当时他并没能顺利解答。  
边古山倒是恰好会做，“……这显然不是最好的解法，算是提供个思路吧。”  
她将自己的作业本递给日向。  
“啊，原来是这样吗！”边古山的字迹清秀而工整，解题的过程也写得相当详细，“嗯……的确，当中的步骤繁琐了点，你看看，代入这个公式是不是更好？”  
“啊，确实。”边古山凑过来，很认真地揣摩日向的解答，在她提供的思路的基础上，日向的答题过程更为简洁明了。  
“等等，这里也可以简化一下……”  
“喂，你们，不要丢下我说个起劲哪？”九头龙不满地插话道，“到底怎么做，我还没有听明白呢！”

回忆让日向急切地想知道那两人的成绩，他打开手机输入学校的网址，很快就找到了成绩排行榜，榜单上边古山的名字紧紧跟在他后面，只相差9分。  
要是她不这么尽心地教自己那道题的解法的话就能超过自己……这种假想让向有点过意不去，好像占了人大便宜似的，不过转念一想，成绩排名这种事，那家伙根本就没在意过……自然也不会郁闷因为自己的慷慨错失了得第一的机会。

日向有点惆怅，接着，他总算找到了九头龙的名字。  
“年级77名。”  
在c班大致是属于中游的排名。  
只有这个程度的话，想要在分班考里挤进b班，显然凶多吉少。尽管准备分班考的那两周九头龙相当努力，日向也尽全力地教他，不过两个礼拜来得及吗？他很想打电话去问九头龙考试结果，又怕这举动是冒失地往枪口上撞，思来想去，最后还是打开了手机，打算问问九头龙身边的那个她。

两周前日向平安地回到了家中，之后就和“那边”断了音讯，就仿佛他与他们从未扯上关系。他似乎只是被任性地牵扯进两人的争执，像他们吵架时盛怒地顺手抄起来丢向地面的一只杯子，然后，在他变得粉碎的时候，两人重归于好，便将地上的玻璃渣轻轻地扫进簸箕，就当他不曾存在。

然而，日向怎么能当成什么都没发生过呢。  
莫名其妙的负面情绪郁结在心口，他闷闷不乐，却又觉得自己很可笑，明明不久之前那样渴望逃离那对扭曲的主仆（或者恋人？）回到正常的人生当中的。

他深深地叹了口气。  
就在终于鼓足勇气打算按下通话键的时候——

电话铃响了。  
边古山的名字出现在了手机屏幕上。

“喂……”  
日向忐忑地按下接听键。  
“喂，你有空吗，跟我走一趟。有事要你帮忙。”电话那头传来的却是九头龙的声音，“我来接你了。”  
急促的语调和命令的口吻，完全没有给日向拒绝的余地。  
于是，半小时之后，日向就坐在九头龙那辆熟悉的车上了。  
边古山却是缺席，这不寻常，他思忖着这一定和九头龙如此焦急地找他有关。

“怎么啦，这么着急，九头龙。”他试探地问道。  
“佩子去参加剑道部的集训，结果……早上走得太匆忙，拿错了手机。”  
“哈？”听到这里，日向的嘴角勾起一个含有深意的笑。  
九头龙显然有些尴尬，“……真是麻烦啊。我想去找她换回来，却不知道合宿地点具体在哪里。只知道是H县郊外山里的某个温泉旅馆。”  
“嗯嗯。”  
“真是的，也不接我电话！……啊你那是什么表情，有话就说别一副欲言又止的样子！”  
“我是想问，分班考试……”不确定是否会踩到雷，日向问得很犹豫。  
“这个啊，进了。”九头龙别过头去，不情不愿地说，“谢啦。那阵子你也辛苦了。”  
“b班？”日向又确认了一遍。  
“还能进到哪里去？这不是废话嘛！蠢货！”  
日向慌张地转移话题，“你最近和边古山，没吵架吧？”  
“切，你还真是关心她。”九头龙语气里的不满变得相当明显，“放心，好得很呢！”  
无意识地，他的眼睛里折射出挑衅的光，仿佛像是划定了领地的雄性野面对挑战者敌意的目光。  
真是个麻烦的家伙……  
普通的话题也进行得如履薄冰，处处充满危险的陷阱。此时沉默是最明智的选择。  
日向愈发地同情起了边古山，侍奉这样一个主人，显然不是容易的工作。  
她变成现在的模样，九头龙也难辞其咎。但九头龙本人意识到了吗……或者说，他也许意识到了，却焦虑于不知如何弥补，结果反而把事情弄得更糟糕。

日向沉思着，视线钉在九头龙的脸上。这样的凝视很快就令他极其不自在。  
“……”九头龙移开视线，不情不愿地说，“我找你来，是想让你帮忙一起想想佩子她们合宿的地点究竟在哪里。H县的山里酒店旅馆这么多，一个个找不现实，但线索只有那么一点点。”  
“哦哦，这个嘛……”

一个小时之后，两人站在了一座古朴的木质温泉旅馆门口，九头龙目瞪口呆地看着门口的黑板上的那行字：“欢迎xx高校剑道部师生来此下榻”。  
“……你是怎么做到的？”  
“这个啊……”日向有气无力地说着，一路上他都在用手机内置的电子地图查数据，有些晕车，胃里翻江倒海，面色也像泡了水一样惨白，“既然是剑道部的合宿，那肯定要借用道场来练习。这样一来，搜索范围就从“温泉旅馆”缩小到了“附近有剑道道场的温泉旅馆”……剩下的就是运气的成分了。没想到一下子就撞对了，也真是走运。”  
“哼。”九头龙不予置评，抬腿迈进旅馆大门。  
“你要干嘛？”  
“废话，当然是登记入住，然后去找佩子啊！都到了这里了，难道要立刻回去吗！”

尽管与九头龙一起入住温泉旅馆并不是日向很期待的发展，不过免费蹭了个温泉旅行的机会，总算也是让平淡的暑假有了点不同的展开。

旅馆坐落于宁静的湖畔，边上有一片古木参天的树林，点缀于翠绿之中的鲜红色的鸟居标志着那儿有一所神社。根据地图显示，学校剑道部租用的道场便是这座神社的附属建筑。现在，日向与九头龙正站在道场外透过明净的玻璃窗远远地看边古山。  
她穿着靛蓝色的道服，正在辅导一看就是新手的部员，非常专注，没有半点的不耐烦，一遍又一遍地示范最基础的动作，然后仔细地纠正他们的动作。  
过了很久，她似乎意识到了他们的视线，她抬起头，目光穿过人群，定格在窗外斑驳的树影下两个并排站立的少年身上。端庄沉静的脸露出意外而动摇的神情，而后，她向着教师说了些什么，郑重地鞠了躬，拉开门快步穿过走廊向他们走来。

“这个房间……”  
跟着九头龙与日向回到旅店，来到他们住的房间时，边古山显得有些动摇。  
“真巧。”她轻声说，“我住的房间就在隔壁。”  
对于拿错主人手机的事，她显得不安而自责，从房里取来手机放在桌上，就如犯错的孩子一般跪坐在一旁，低着头双手置于膝盖之上，一副听候发落的模样。  
这样拘谨过度的反应使得九头龙颇为不快，但他最终选择无视。日向松了口气，看来这两人之间的关系多少有了改善？尽管现在的沉默依旧优先难熬。  
他很好奇为何两人会使用同款的手机，不过他并不想冒冒失失地开口，至于那二人，像是比赛定力似的都不肯先说话。

桌上并排摆着两个一模一样的手机，两杯热气腾腾的绿茶——这是她进屋时沏的，没有她自己的份，空调勤勤恳恳地吹着冷风，除此之外，只有远处山林里蝉此起彼伏的鸣叫，那是它们在短暂的生命里努力寻找伴侣的歌。过了一段时间，窗外传来依稀的交谈声，打破了夏日午后的宁静，看来，是剑道部的部员们完成训练回来了。  
边古山焦虑了起来。  
“……冬彦少爷，请允许我告退。我必须回去自己的房间，刚才我向老师请假，说身体不适想睡一会儿……”  
她的眼睛里闪烁着怯弱的光，“被发现不在房里会很难解释……我现在恐怕无法侍奉您和日向……”  
日向受到了不小的打击。  
似乎，在边古山的认知里，他的出现就意味着九头龙那些恶趣味的性癖。  
可他却想做一个普通的朋友去关怀那两个人，边古山显然根本没有这样想过，也许她根本不需要任何朋友。  
如果不是九头龙的命令，她的眼睛根本不会看见他。她只是将他视作主人的朋友，一名尊贵的客人。而她则是主人以示慷慨，用来与友人共享乐事的玩具。  
这样的猜想刺痛了日向。

“嗯，你回去吧。”九头龙也不想困扰边古山，他摆摆手，示意她可以走。  
此时，女孩子们聊天的声音隔着门清晰地传了过来。  
“边古山同学忽然不舒服？真是稀奇……她从来不会早退或请假。”  
“所以嘛！快点回去看看她。”  
“也许感冒了？”

边古山不再犹豫半分，她迅速地站起来，向九头龙行了礼。  
“恕我告退。”  
匆匆说完，她转身走进阳台，左边隔着1米多的地方，挨着另一个阳台。

“等……！”  
意识到她打算做什么，日向紧张地呼喊。  
边古山已经轻盈地跃进相邻的阳台，迅速闪进了自己的房间。  
“对佩子来说，这易如反掌。有什么担忧的必要吗？真是大惊小怪啊，日向。”  
九头龙显得很骄傲，简直就像那是他本人的荣耀。

很快，从敞开的阳台就传来女部员们与边古山的对话。  
“你还好吗，边古山同学？”  
“还好……谢谢你们关心。”  
“啊，别起来啦！躺着就好！”  
看来她早就有所准备，之前回房取手机的时候就铺好了被子。  
“没事，我只是昨晚受凉了，稍微有点发烧。”  
“大概是山里的风太冷了吧……”  
哗啦一声，隔壁房间的移门被大力合上，之后女生们的对话就再也听不清了。

“切，这家伙……和其他人相处起来还挺自然的嘛。”  
半晌，九头龙幽幽地说。  
日向正思忖着应该怎么接话，九头龙又继续说道，“刚才佩子说没法招待你的时候，你看起来很失望哦？”  
“没、没有的事！”日向连忙辩解，“我对边古山并没有非分之想，她这样误会我很难过。”他坦白了自己的想法，然而九头龙寺毫不领情。  
“那么你希望如何呢？让她把你看作无话不谈的知心朋友吗？”他讥讽地说道，“……这才是妄想。我早提醒过你了，不要陷得太深。”

“……免得像我一样自寻烦恼。”

日向分明看见了他的眼底摇曳着痛苦的光，便再也不做声了。


	8. Chapter 8

九月的第一天下着连绵的雨，通往学校的路上挤满了各式各样的伞，汇成彩色的河流一齐向着前方涌动，日向也在这个行列之中。  
和大多数无精打采的学生不同，他倒是早已厌倦了假期懒洋洋的节奏，急于回到有规律的学校生活，或许，还有别的理由和期待，甚至连他自己也没意识到。  
就像是，他不经意的一瞥，正巧捕捉到边古山伫立于校门口的身影，便加快了脚步向她走去。

“日向。”  
她用平和的语调向他打招呼，注视他的视线相比以前温和了不少，曾经的戒备再也没有了踪迹。他讶异地看着她收起伞，抖去伞面上的水珠，自然地钻进了他的伞下，就好像……  
她站在这儿，正是在等他？  
在这个瞬间，他的心跳有些加速。

“我有一事相求。”  
“怎么啦？能帮的上忙的话，我一定尽力……” 刚刚说出口，日向立刻就后悔了，这个不能用常理来考虑的家伙，天知道她会提出什么奇怪的请求。不过，话说回来，倒也不是讨厌，只是有那么一点点的困扰而已。  
“冬彦少爷和我说过，在学校里不要随便去找他。可是，我很想知道他进入新的班级之后情况如何……”  
她讲话的音量越来越轻，拧着眉毛的困扰模样让她看起来没有平日里那样严肃，反倒是平添几分稚气。  
“啊，那好办。我去找他就是了。你就跟着我？”  
“……是吗！”  
尽管表情的变化很细微，但在这个时候，她确实看起来很开心。

在b班教室门口，日向把九头龙叫出来不咸不淡地聊了几句。两人说话的时候，边古山就站在走廊的对侧悄悄往这里看……看到九头龙在新的班级还挺自在，她也像是完全放心了下来。  
原本简单的事何必要搞得这样麻烦……见到这两人刻意装作不认识却在偷看对方的模样，日向在心里无奈地叹了口气。

解决了边古山的烦恼，两人结伴回到了自己的班级。  
一路上他们都没有交流，不过日向现在不会再觉得这很难熬。与她接触不再是件痛苦的事。

“……啊，日向。”  
在拐过楼梯，即将抵达他们的教室的时候，边古山在长久的沉默之后忽然又开口道，“要是……”  
她坦然地直视日向的双眼，“要是你有空的话，午休的时候到旧操场边上的那个器材室去一下，我……和冬彦少爷会在那里等你。”  
“诶……”  
“不去也没关系的。但是，我希望你能去。”  
然后，她不等日向做回答，抛下他快步走入了教室。

最终……  
他还是来到了器材室的门口。  
这样昏暗封闭的小屋，还真是“适合”发生那种事的舞台。  
他叹了口气。  
在学校里面吗？实在是太荒唐了。  
明知道边古山这家伙让他来是要做什么事，结果还是来了，倒不是被欲望所蛊惑，只是……  
要是拒绝了她的要求，他与那两个人之间的关系大概就会就此中断，不着痕迹地变回陌生人。在内心的深处，他并不希望与他们形同陌路。所以一而再，再而三，犹豫着，苦恼着，充满自责地，却还是被他们牵着鼻子走。  
明明是两个扭曲的危险人物……

他是知道答案的。  
今天早上边古山向他诉说苦恼。  
为了那样一件简单的事，她感到迷惘而无助，向来冷峻的脸毫无保留地显现出脆弱。  
在那个时候，日向曾想要伸出手拍拍她的肩膀以示安慰，最终却无法伸出手。  
同撑一把伞并肩前行的两个人曾经几度肌肤相亲，却连朋友都算不上。在一切发生之前，他曾经对她很好奇，想要了解她。直至现在，她都像是一团模糊的迷雾，什么都看不透。

在生活已经被搅乱之后，他不甘心地假装没有事发生。  
他想在这样混乱的纠葛中得到一个结论，无论那是什么。

“日向……你来得真早，没有吃午饭吗？”  
身后忽然传来边古山的声音。  
日向慌慌张张地转过去，见到她略微睁大了眼睛，显得有些惊讶。  
于是他一下子脸红了起来。  
好像显得自己对之后要做的事迫不及待似的……所以说干嘛要这么早来呢！  
“我带了自己做的饭团，分给你一些？”  
日向木讷地点了点头，于是她把手中的饭盒递给他，上前几步拉开器材室的移门，而后回头，带着一如既往严肃认真的表情，“……之后的事，就要拜托你了。”

 

九头龙打开器材室的移门时，分明看见尘埃从滑轨上方扑簌扑簌地往下掉。他皱着眉头走进室内，一股由于空气不流通而产生的霉湿味扑鼻而来。  
“为什么要选这里。这种脏兮兮的地方，真是让我没兴致。”  
“这里是相对安全的，少爷。”佩子谨慎地锁上门。  
“切，那你就好好努力。怎么说都应该有点长进了吧？”  
“……这次我会竭尽全力来侍奉，不让二位失望的。”

九头龙没再吭声。  
在他的要求下，这个暑假中佩子时常与他同床共枕。  
尽管她每次似乎是在努力取悦他，却总显得不得要领。两人间的性行为竟还不如从前那次在九头龙家宅邸，他与日向轮流与佩子做爱时那么尽兴。尽管一开始的时候充满了屈辱和惩罚的性质，但日向的温和与耐心却让佩子头一次体验到了性爱的快乐。  
想到这里，一种大约算是嫉妒心的情绪在他的心口蒸腾。  
佩子是他的东西，这一点永远不会改变。  
可是，佩子与日向相处的时候，显得很轻松。甚至她的身体都与他更为合拍。与日向做爱之后的她的身体，更加能够适应他的入侵。  
如果那边那个坐立不安的家伙不是一个活生生的人而是一件助兴的工具，那该有多好？  
……意识到自己竟对朋友产生了这样的念头，九头龙也觉得惭愧。  
毕竟，当初任性地逼着他与佩子发生关系的人就是自己。  
无辜被牵扯进来的日向，至始至终想要改善他与佩子间的关系。

所以，如今的九头龙暗自发誓再也不迁怒于佩子，像以前那样做出伤害她的事。  
她也再也不像以前那样拒绝他，激怒他，而是换用柔软的方式来抗拒他的爱。  
比如今天，她主动提出要服侍他与日向，并非是想与两个男人同时发生关系，只是巧妙地利用了日向，来守住取悦主人“道具”的身份。  
分明知道她的这些小小的诡计，九头龙却无言地应允。  
在三人纠缠在一起时，他竟会莫名地产生一种他与佩子情投意合的错觉。  
不知道究竟是谁的悲哀。他不愿意多想，与其去烦恼得不出结论的难题，哪怕是南柯一梦，他也想暂时忘却一切沉浸于性爱的欢愉，去拥抱佩子温暖的身体。

“真是可笑啊。”他默默地想着，可笑又可怜。

在两人的注目下，佩子缓缓地脱去制服，于是他们发现了她隐藏在及膝百褶裙内的秘密。今天的她没有穿平时爱穿的连裤袜，而是换成黑色的蕾丝吊袜带配同色的长筒袜，当中露出两截雪白的大腿。  
她背对着坐在体育垫子的日向跪下，语调平淡地说，“……日向，拜托你帮我脱掉内裤。”  
日向僵硬地点点头，照做了。  
“切，这家伙。说什么关心……到底还是眼馋佩子。”九头龙阴郁地想着，默不作声地看他们的动作。  
佩子抓住日向着急地想要收回去的手，引导着他触碰自己的下体。  
“……啊。”日向低声地惊呼，“……边古山，你……”  
九头龙也很意外。  
她右腿长袜的松紧带内夹着一个塑料的小方匣子，连接在上方的塑料线一直延伸进她的体内。他们都知道那是什么，只是没料到佩子居然大胆地一直戴着那样的东西。  
“拿出来。”佩子用几近命令的口吻说道。她始终攥紧日向的手腕不让他有逃走的机会。  
“……”于是，他用拇指和食指去扯那根塑料线，直到有个银色的跳蛋滑出她的身体。它划出一道弧线坠落下去，又被联机拽住垂在半空钟摆似地摇晃，发出嗡嗡的蜂鸣声。

“了不起啊，佩子……这么拼。”九头龙瞥了眼日向手中沾着透明粘液的跳蛋。“什么时候放进去的？”  
“第三堂课下课后。”  
这个答案让九头龙挑起单边眉毛，不置可否地看向她。而她视线望向地面，不再吭声。  
“是为了快点进入状态？哼，还真挺努力的呢。”他走过去轻抚她的脸颊，“看来我得奖赏你一下。”  
九头龙把手绕到佩子的身后，解开她内衣，“让日向脱了下面，那上面显然是归我咯？”他张开五指，抓住她丰满的胸。  
“啊，少爷。”佩子连忙抬起手制止九头龙的动作，“今天请让我来全力侍奉您。所以，请您等一会儿。”  
“你居然会这么想！很好，非常好。”九头龙顿时觉得很高兴，“……可不要让我白期待哦？”他弯下腰在她的脸颊上轻轻地啄了一口， “你们继续，让我看看有没有长进。”  
尽管佩子被别的男人占有这件事本身令他很不爽，但旁观的视角能清楚地看到佩子细微的表情变化。老实说，他喜欢看佩子做爱时的表情，比起平日里沉静得如冰结的湖面一般的脸，这时候的她的模样多了几分鲜活的气息，而且，很诱人。

佩子点点头，岔开双腿坐到日向腿上，调整了位置略微抬高臀部，背脊靠在他的胸口，像坐在一张扶手椅里。  
“呃，……我该怎么做？”日向不自不自在地挺直身体承受佩子的重量，那郑重的语气更近似于“请示”。  
“要让冬彦少爷看清楚。”佩子冷静地说，同时探出手去拉日向的裤链。  
日向机械地点了下头，脸瞬间红了。而后他照着佩子要求的那样，用双手分别捧住她的双腿向水平方向掰开，展示给九头龙看。  
佩子修长的腿裹在顶部缀着花边的黑丝袜中，在那上面是复古风味的吊袜带和莹白的肌肤，在两腿根部相互连接的地方，柔嫩的阴部湿润润的，像清晨绽开的粉色玫瑰。  
她的表情也带了一丝羞怯，双腿紧张地绷直，让她经过充分锻炼的线条更加凝练。  
“你把她的腿抓得这么紧，还怎么动手？”九头龙似笑非笑地调侃道，干脆自己半跪在佩子面前，伸手压住佩子的膝盖，好让日向腾出双手。

与好友分享自己最爱的女人竟有种自虐的快感，在某个瞬间，他觉得自己很变态。  
而佩子，淡淡地看着她，表情竟带着一点笑意，她握住日向的手腕，引导他触碰自己的隐私部位。  
“你可以直接进来，今天我之前就准备得很充分。”  
“诶……”日向含含糊糊地欲言又止，不过下身的反应却很掩藏不住，这让他很尴尬。  
“还等什么呢？又想让佩子自己动手？我可不喜欢每次都上演一样的戏码。都勃起成这样了，还扭捏什么呀。又不是第一次。”九头龙调侃着，心里生出某种报复性的快感，竟还觉得相当得意。  
也许也是被刺激得急了，日向调整了坐姿，直接把硬挺的分身顶着佩子下体摩挲着，佩子主手拨开自己湿漉漉的阴唇欢迎他，然后日向的动作忽然变得焦急，他匆匆地向上一挺，在佩子的配合下，顺利地滑了进去，瞬间没入大半。  
“很好、很好。”九头龙伸手揉揉佩子的脑袋，“不过，日向这种尺寸才能顺利得吞进去，终究还是不太行啊？”他刻薄地笑着，干脆地脱掉了裤子，贴身的内裤的下面，雄伟的分身已经像一头饥肠辘辘的恶龙般翘首以望。  
这话刺激得日向又是一阵尴尬，他无言地抽动几下，又是猛地一顶，将分身完全埋进佩子体内，直至根部，大约也是无意识在较劲吧。  
刺激使得佩子压抑地低吟，她轻轻地扭动身体，眉毛拧到了一起，表情却有刻意的掩饰。  
九头龙凝视着她的脸，而后腾出手用指尖抬起佩子的下颚，“我喜欢看你被干的时候的表情，比起平时的呆板的样子多少添了几分风情。”  
做爱的时候，九头龙总爱说些故意刺激佩子的字眼，明知道是欺负人的坏习惯，可他太想看到她被逼出鲜明的情绪，怎么都改不了。  
“抱歉。”她咬着嘴唇移开视线。纤长的睫毛付下来，遮住荡漾着水光的眼睛。  
“喂！我在赞赏你啊！”九头龙有点气恼，“……话说，你说你要侍奉我，究竟打算怎么做？怠慢正主可不是值得赞赏的行为？”  
“九、九头龙！”显然，多余的正义感又一次让日向在不适合的时机试图维护佩子。  
九头龙感觉自己认真地恼火起来了，“只有日向一个人爽到可不行，我没大方到这种程度。”他伸出手，准确地捏住佩子的阴蒂揉搓起来。  
“啊……嗯嗯。”内外夹攻的刺激让佩子不自觉地往后躲，想要逃避九头龙的手，他却用空闲的另一只手揽住她的腰，霸道地不让她有逃跑的机会。“不知道是你的那玩意儿，还是我的手更能让佩子开心呢？日向……抓紧时间快点干，然后换我。午休只有一个半小时，你是想让我全程只是光看着吗。”  
“就算你这么说，我也……”日向果真加快了频率。大概终于是把摇摇欲坠的尴尬和羞耻心全部抛掉了吧。对他来说，这可是阔别已久的一趟做爱，年轻人的冲动欲望总会暂时性地战胜理智。  
“日向，我的裙子的口袋里……”佩子喘息着说，“有瓶东西……把它倒在我的胸口，然后揉我的胸……”很罕见地，她主动提出了大胆的要求。  
“什、什么……”日向也气喘吁吁，他依言照做，探出手在那里找到一个漂亮的玻璃小瓶，里面装着油质的透明液体。拧开盖子，照佩子的话将液体全部倒在她随着呼吸起伏颤动的雪白丰满的胸口，液体缓缓往下淌，润泽了她的肌肤，散发出好闻的香气。  
“……把这些东西带在身边，不大好吧？”日向皱着眉头说，“毕竟是在学校里，万一被其他人知道就糟糕了。”他的双手已经摸上了她的两个形状美好的乳房。  
这话惹得九头龙哈哈大笑，“你还真逗，日向。一边躲在这种地方和人3p，一边还要拼命维持循规蹈矩好学生的样子，我大概重新想起来为什么要把你这混蛋当做朋友的理由了。”  
日向没有反驳他，他似乎也完全动情了，之前的尴尬寻不到了踪迹，他把头埋在佩子雪白的肩窝，却谨慎地没有亲吻她，唯恐给她留下麻烦的痕迹。  
他同时用双手的食指和拇指捏住佩子两个樱色的乳头揉搓，刺激它们，让它们硬挺起来，然后努力张开食指有节奏地揉搓她的乳房，享受丰满富有弹性的手感，将那些精油般的液体均匀地涂抹开，像往美味的白面包上抹蜂蜜。在他的手下，她的肌肤变得越来越滑腻，像凝固的琼脂，莹莹地闪着光。  
同时，下面的抽插变得更加频繁，发出噗呲噗呲的水声和啪啪的撞击声。  
九头龙有点不爽，他不愿输给日向，一方面牢牢地钳制佩子的腰，另一方面手上节奏加快，毫不留情地蹂躏她的阴蒂。  
两个人较劲般地开发佩子身上的敏感地带，在他们的手下，向来高度自制的佩子也有些受不了，她扭动着腰肢想要逃避两双挑逗她的手，却使得下身没入体内的刺激变得更加鲜明。她的目光变得迷离起来，发出的声音像啜泣一般。  
“冬彦少爷……！”她忽然伸手轻轻推开面前的主人。  
“怎么了！”感到自己被拒绝，冬彦有些恼羞撑怒，此刻他的低吼像一只危险的兽。  
“我来侍奉您……”她用双手托起那对被精油润泽得闪闪亮发的丰满酥胸，“请把您的……放在……”  
有些词语似乎她还说不出口，羞怯让她的脸色透出了粉红。  
九头龙明白了。  
“你居然知道这个……？”他把已经涨得难受的分身夹在了那一对完美的乳房之中。佩子乖巧地伸手从两边捧住自己的胸，把主人的欲望牢牢包裹，本能驱动着她依然扭动着寻求下身的刺激变得更加强烈，而日向识时务地改换了手的位置，抱住她的腰方向后躺，方便九头龙在佩子的胸脯间抽插，所幸身后是个跳箱，靠在那承担两个人的份量还不算太吃力。  
充分的润滑使得九头龙的动作毫不费力，他的阴茎夹在佩子的乳沟里上下摩擦，四面八方挤压着他的柔软触感，佩子略低的体温，都让他被欲望炙烤的身体舒服了不少，像被温暖的泡沫包围，他发出了满足的感叹。  
而佩子今天的确相当卖力，她低下头努力探出舌头，每当九头龙在她胸脯上抽插着靠近她的脸蛋，她就抓紧时间去撩拨他敏感的尖端，然后他故意用力往上一挺，直接把分身送到佩子嘴边，她毫不犹豫地将它含住，用舌头舔弄，双手也不闲着，她揉搓着自己的乳房，像按摩一样给予主人的阴茎源源不断的刺激。  
三个人连成诡异的形态，都动了情，在彼此的身体里发泄自己的欲望。  
“啊，佩子，放开……！快点！”九头龙忽然惊呼起来，他整个人剧烈地颤抖着，显然是到达了临界点。  
佩子却不肯放开他，她固执地按住自己的胸部，而他的本能也贪恋这份美好的刺激，并没有努力挣脱。  
“佩子，你……”  
最终，他乳白色的精华全部迸射在了佩子的脸上，和胸上。  
“我说过要全力侍奉您的，少爷。”她露出了近似微笑的表情。   
九头龙没有吭声，他喘着气坐下来重新贮存体力。他觉得他需要立刻侵占佩子的身体，在她美好的身体里纵情驰骋，然后释放出来，把日向的气息全部掩盖掉。今天他好像有着取之不尽的力量，现在只是暂时的中场休息。  
好在日向也很快完事了，他把射精之后疲软下来的分身从佩子体内刚一撤出，九头龙就扑了过去，从正面将佩子按进体操垫里。  
“冬彦少爷……”  
“我恨不得翘掉下午的课。”  
“这不行，您刚刚进新的班级。”  
“这种时候还想教训我？”  
“抱歉。”  
“别给我说扫兴的话！”他伏下身体想去吻佩子。  
“不行，少爷，我刚才……”佩子有点慌张地想躲开。  
“喂喂，那是我自己的东西，有什么好嫌弃的。”九头龙才不管，他迫不及待地去吻她，动作很粗鲁，从旁观者的眼里看来更像是为了拯救溺水之人所做的人工呼吸，但他可管不了这么多，他吻着她，舌头毫不客气地探进她的口腔。双手将她的两个手腕压过头顶牢牢禁锢，而已经重新挺立起来的分身也急于寻找它温暖的归宿。  
与以往不同，这次的进入格外顺畅，他硕大的分身进入了她的体内，挤出很多黏腻的液体，这让九头龙有点烦闷，因为那提醒了他与佩子的结合变得顺利的契机竟是另一个男人。他昏昏沉沉地想着，是否再也摆脱不掉他了？在九头龙开始尽情地品尝他的女人前，他扫了一眼规规矩矩缩在一旁的日向，忽然觉得这家伙的存在还不算很碍眼。  
几个小时以来持续不断的刺激让佩子的身体变得敏感异常，九头龙毫不客气地一插到底，让她无法压抑地大声惊呼，这副模样让九头龙很满意，他宠溺地亲了亲她的额头，手指滑入她的指缝与她十指相扣，下面的抽插更加卖力起来，每一下都在故意刺激她最敏感的那一点。  
即便是佩子这样的人也会有被原始本能驱使的时刻，她无措地流着泪，紧紧看着九头龙不敢移开目光，双腿攀上他的腰，整个下身几乎腾空，她用力地摇动腰肢取悦主人，也满足自己，累得气喘吁吁却不肯停下，她的蜜穴被主人雄伟的分身塞得满满当当，随着冲刺的动作他形状可爱的阴囊一下一下击打着她肌肤。  
两个人都累得气喘吁吁，却纠缠在一起不肯放开彼此，长久以来，这是他们彼此最满意的一场性爱。  
最终，九头龙又一次释放在佩子的体内，他疲惫不支，双手再也撑不住身体，干脆放心地倒向佩子，然后被她牢牢接住，抱在怀里。  
“我还真不想去上下午的课了。”  
“不可以。”她固执地说。  
“切，你太顽固了。”九头龙抬头看了眼墙上蒙着灰的挂钟，“那么，……还有半个小时，休息一下继续？”  
“您啊……”她无奈地闭上了眼睛，手轻柔地沿着他的脊椎抚弄，像在安慰一个小孩子。  
尽管似乎随时都能与佩子温存，但配合这样融洽却是难得，他忽然对这个起先嫌弃万分的堆满杂物的器材室恋恋不舍，然后脑子里冲动地想起了一个怪异的念头。

 

距离下午上课还剩10分钟的时候，三个人默默地把自己收拾干净，在一个多小时里没有休息过接连不断地与两个精力旺盛的少年交合的边古山显然相当疲惫，她坐在体育垫上整理自己的制服，把先前弄得凌乱不开堪的辫子拆开了再重新梳好，然后试图站起来，双腿却一软，差点摔了回去。  
“啊……！”日向急匆匆地伸出手想搀扶她，边古山犹豫了一下，接受了他的好意。  
“不要紧吧，要不然去保健室休息一下？”日向说出口，又觉得很愧疚，他原本觉得自己的理智远远超过九头龙，今天却和他半斤八两，放纵得可以。  
“就这点程度就要休息，我以前的体能训练就都白费了。”现在她似乎又变回了平常的冷峻严肃的剑道家，先前纵欲的痕迹一点都看不见，及膝的裙子将妖娆的吊袜带和袜子的蕾丝花边滴水不漏地藏住，九头龙给她留下很多宣誓所有权的吻痕，也都被遮掩在制服之下。  
“我们回去吧。”她从日向手里抽回手，稳稳地踏出步子，推开器材室的校门。

三个人无言地并排走在通往教学楼的走廊里。在下一个路口，九头龙就要与边古山和日向二人分道扬镳。  
他停下脚步，重重地站稳。  
“日向，你曾经说过的吧，你愿意为我做事。”  
“呃，是啊……”日向不安起来，在短暂的沉默中拼命揣测他的意思。  
“真的？”  
“我愿意……”他觉得心情回到了暑假之前三人一起乘车前往别墅的那会儿。  
“哼，那么，你搬来九头龙组，我会让你当我的直属部下，反正地方很大，给你腾个床铺还是可以。”  
然后他不等日向回答，头也不回地走掉了，留下日向和边古山两人面面相觑。  
“对不起，少爷太任性了。给你提出这种要求。”她低着头，“我会去劝告他放弃这个念头。”  
奇怪的冲动再一次让日向做了惊人的回答。  
“没关系的。”他急促地说，觉得脸上一阵又一阵地发烫，“你们总是叫人很不放心，也许我在你们身边能帮上忙。”  
“这……”边古山错愕地看着他。  
于是他更羞愧了，恨不得钻进地板的缝隙里去。

几天之后，日向提着行李忐忑不安地站在了九头龙家的门口。  
其实这里座豪宅没有给他留下任何美好的印象，可他还是义无反顾地来了。  
他原本以为向母亲解释为何自己要住在同学家里会很困难，但母亲竟说着“要好好帮人家辅导功课啊”就开开心心地去替他收拾行李了，这让日向伤感了一小会儿。  
面前的门缓缓敞开，这一次，出来迎接他的是边古山。  
她穿着一身下摆缀满精美花纹的黑色和服，鲜红的腰带和眼睛是同样的色彩。  
“欢迎……”她看起来一如既往地严肃，眼神里带有几分忧虑，“我来帮你提行李。”  
“诶，没关系啊？！况且不重。”  
“请给我吧。从今天起，你就是冬彦少爷的贵客了。”  
边古山固执地接过日向的大包，站到一旁给他让出路。她的身后，是九头龙家植物茂盛的优美庭院。


	9. Chapter 9

一个诡异的噩梦让日向在清晨五点钟的时候惊醒，他的心脏突突地跳着，感到有只无形的手正在压迫胸口，他像一尾被扔在岸上的鱼，张着嘴大口大口地喘气，头上沁出细密的汗珠。墙上的古董挂钟滴答滴答地走，屋内一片寂静。  
意识还没还有完全清醒的他一时想不起来这是哪儿，昏昏沉沉地思考着无意中翻了个身，看到边古山背对着他躺在边上，似乎还在熟睡，裸露在棉被外面的肩膀随着呼吸均匀地起伏。于是他不自在地背过去，又往外挪动了一点。  
为了让自己冷静下来，他索性开始观察周遭的环境。在过去的几个夜里，他时常被叫来这里留宿，但并没机会细致地观察。这是一间质朴的和室，没有过多的装饰和摆设，干净而整洁，很难让人联想到这是年轻女孩住的房间。  
日向平时并不住在这里，在刚刚搬来的时候，他立刻就得到了属于自己的客室，九头龙同他强调过，这可是一般新进组员根本不敢想的好待遇。  
然而他每天都过得很谨慎，毕竟是寄人篱下，还是借住在如此危险的地方，又在一对交流有障碍的情侣当中扮演了一个怪异又危险的角色，搞不好就要成炮灰，每天如履薄冰的生活让他倍感压力。  
……不过，这毕竟是他自己选择的，没法责怪任何人。  
日向沉重地叹了口气。  
“……日向，你怎么了？”背后传来边古山略带睡意的声音。  
“没什么。”他转过身，见到边古山显得有些担心，便解释道，“我只是刚才做了个噩梦，忽然惊醒过来，感觉有点难受。”  
“是吗。”  
“不好意思，吵到你了。”  
这女孩的本职工作毕竟是九头龙的保镖，总是异乎寻常地敏锐，也许是因为她从未放下对他的警惕吧？想到这种可能性，日向有点惆怅。  
“……”  
在他的背后，边古山许久都没有吭声，就在他开始感到不安，像转身想一探究竟的瞬间，她做出了惊人的举动。  
边古山从被子里探出身体，伸直手臂将他搂紧。  
感受到边古山柔软的胸部毫无阻隔地与他贴在一起，这令他受了不小的惊吓。要知道，她平日里素来很少主动接近他，礼貌，却略显疏远。  
“边古山？” 他震惊到浑身僵硬。  
“少爷还很小的时候相当怕黑，所以我每夜都要守着他。”此刻边古山声音多添了几分温柔，“……当他在噩梦中惊醒的时候，我总会这样安慰他。”她一边说着，揽住日向的手更收紧了几分。   
“然后他就说，‘别把我当小孩子了！’……是吗？”  
“呵呵，你学得真像。”  
边古山空出一只手去摸日向的脑袋，像是要把他那撮总是不听话地翘起来的头发抚平一样。看来，刚才的这个话题使她很高兴。  
然后两人一道沉默了下来，在这期间，只有另一旁还在酣睡的九头龙发出有节奏的呼吸声。  
“……稍微长大一点，少爷就很抗拒我的接近。”  
“嗯……是、是嘛。”  
没等日向说什么，她就放开了拥抱他的双臂，“我去晨练。”  
“这么早？”冬天的早晨五点，外面还是黑得像夜晚一样。  
“训练每天必不可少。”  
她从被褥里钻出来，换好衣服，束起头发，去洗漱了一番又折返回来，拿起放在桌上的竹刀。  
“那么我走了……你再休息一会儿。今天是休息日，大可以睡得晚些再起来。”

唯恐外面的寒风惊扰了屋内的人，边古山小心翼翼地将移门打开一道仅容人侧身走过的窄缝。纸隔门外，覆盖在地面和灌木丛上的雪反射了月光，闪烁着宁静的光辉。  
从九月到十二月，纸门框起的庭院景色一刻不停地悄然改变，每一副画面都是这么美丽。这让日向忽然有点喜欢这里了。  
在重新陷入沉睡前，他在心里沉思着，有机会要找九头龙好好问一下边古山的事，她像是隐瞒了一些自己的情况，而这些刻意没说的事实可能会成为解开僵局的关键。

“…………”  
迷迷糊糊的日向忽然胸口受到重击。  
钝痛让他一时间闷了气。他喘息着，再次痛苦地醒了过来。  
“佩子，喂，佩子～～”九头龙含糊不清地说着梦话。先前，他翻了个身，滚到两人当中隔着的边古山的空床铺上，扬起手想去搂她，自然是扑了个控，在半空中抡了一圈的手重重落在日向的胸口，然后继续呼呼大睡。  
看到他那张毫无罪恶感（这是当然的）的睡脸，日向气不打一处来，他甩开九头龙的手臂，毫不客气地去推他，“喂，别睡了！快给我起来！”  
“嗯嗯？………………嗯？”九头龙困难地睁开眼睛，“哇啊……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”然后，惨叫了起来，“混蛋，你干嘛凑、凑这么近！”  
“该我问你干嘛揍我才对。”  
“你说什么鬼话，我完全没印象啊！”  
两人正吵得不可开交，一阵杂乱的脚步声由远及近，然后门被猛地拉开。  
“冬彦少爷，您怎么了？！”边古山手里提着竹刀，紧张地喊道，方才急促的奔跑让她的胸口剧烈地起伏。  
纷纷扬扬的雪花被风夹带着灌进温暖的室内，然后消失无踪。  
“啊啊，没什么。”九头龙有点尴尬，他坐了起来，抓抓脑袋。  
边古山怀疑地看看日向，“……你没有打算伤害少爷吧？”冷若冰霜的视线逼视他，就像带血的利剑刺进了他的胸口。  
“没有的事！是这家伙忽然揍我好吗？！”日向很受打击。  
“我都说了那是没意识的情况下搞的，不关我的事！！”  
“……没事就太好了。”边古山拂去身上的雪片，跪坐下来盯着日向，“你确实看起来并不像是别的组织送过来的卧底。”  
“这算是什么话？！”日向很很郁闷地说。  
“其实我有一事相求，冬彦少爷。”她没有继续搭理日向，而是将目光转向九头龙，”让日向暂时回家去吧。”  
“啊……？”  
此时的日向忽然觉得自己像一只被抛弃的小狗。

几天过去后，日向还在思考自己为何会被忽然打发走。  
难道是边古山觉得自己冒犯了九头龙吗？他很难不这么想，不过，更有很有可能只是因为临近新年，她只是好心希望他能回家过年吧……  
一起生活了三个月，他觉得自己对她稍微有点了解了。

“都不说明一下，真是的！”  
他郁闷地向后一躺，倒进柔软的床里。  
“喂，小创，快点下来帮忙一起打扫，我等会要出门一趟。”楼下传来母亲不满的声音。  
“把我一个人丢在家里？”日向一边抱怨，一边沿着狭窄而陡峭的楼梯下来。  
“平时我可没有少被一个人丢在家里呢。你跟你爸爸，一个总是在海外出差，一个干脆为了帮人补课搬出去住。”  
日向立刻不吭声了，乖乖接过母亲手中雪白的桌布铺到桌上，把旧的替换下来。  
“话说……你都没说过你给人家补课怎么样呢！住人家的，吃人家的，结果什么忙都没帮上，这怎么说得过去。”  
“喂，对你的儿子有点自信好吗？”日向不服气道。  
“自己念书和教别人念书，可不是一码事。”  
“这个我当然明白，但那小子确实成绩有点进步啊……”  
“只是‘有点进步’吗？这怎么够呢！你住在别人家里，给人添了多少麻烦！我们要不要趁着新年去人家家里拜访一下，送点礼物感谢人家对你的照顾啊？”  
“呃……！”日向绝对不希望这样的事发生，他的脑袋飞快地转，试图找出一个好的理由打消母亲的念头，他不想看到她手提礼物按照地址找上门，然后惊恐地发现自己站到了鼎鼎大名的九头龙组的组长家门口。  
“直接闯过去不好吧……？”  
“那你快打个电话，问问人家什么时候有空。”  
“诶，万一人家出去旅行了呢？”日向磨蹭着，完全不想打这个电话。  
在这个时候，门铃及时地响了起来。  
“我来啦！”母亲把手用围裙擦了擦，就往玄关走去，”是谁啊？”  
打开门的瞬间，她愣住了。餐桌边抱着一迭盘子的日向更是紧张得浑身僵直，九头龙专用的那辆黑色豪华轿车正停在门口，把不宽的路面挤得满满当当，附近路过的街坊邻里频频投来好奇的目光。从那车上下来的两人，九头龙和边古山，都是一身节日盛装打扮。  
“阿、阿姨，新年好，我是日向的同学。”显然九头龙对这样礼貌的措辞很不习惯。  
“啊啊，新年好！你就是小创一直提到那孩子吧。感谢你这几个月以来对我家孩子的照顾。嗯……？”她把视线转向边古山，露出困惑的神情。  
边古山向日向的母亲端正地行了礼。  
“您好，初次见面。我是……冬彦的表亲，叫做边古山佩子，非常感谢日向同学平日里对冬彦的照顾。今天我们要去附近的神社参拜，路过这里，想来问声好，而且，今天也是日向同学的生日……”  
“哎呀，你们也太客气了！唉，快点进来坐坐！我家很小，可千万别介意啊，说起来，小创刚才还和我提到你们呢！”  
母亲几乎是连拉带哄地将二人迎进门，扭头又向日向道，“快去给人家泡茶啊？”  
“啊，我来吧。”边古山几近条件反射地说。  
“怎么能让你来，你们是客人。”日向连忙说道，赶紧往厨房跑。  
望着儿子慌慌张张的背影，日向的母亲流露出意味深长的表情，而后，她忽然想起了什么，将边古山上下打量一番，“我就想，似乎在哪里见过你，终于想起来了，原来是在开学典礼的时候。你是小创的同班同学吧！”  
“是……”边古山有些不适应这样热情的态度，不过她很快恢复了镇定，“是的，原来您记得我吗。真是非常荣幸。”  
“哎呀，这孩子真是礼貌！”  
日向端着托盘返回客厅的时候，正好就看到自己的母亲坐在餐桌边热情地拉着边古山的手拉家常的光景，被晾在一旁的九头龙无所事事。  
“妈妈，你这样会吓到人家的。”日向把茶和点心放在两人面前的桌上。  
“也是，你们这种年纪的半大小孩都不怎么乐意和长辈拉家常。正好我和人有约，就早点出门吧，你们好好玩。小创，你要好好招待人家！平时一直蒙受照顾。”  
“啊……您不要这么说，我很乐意与您交谈。”边古山歉意地说道。  
“是、是啊，而且我们也不打算多待。只是忽然想起，今天恰好也是日向的生日，就跑过来了。”  
“唉，……还特地送礼过来，太费心了。”母亲看着桌上漂亮的蛋糕礼盒，“原本应该我们登门拜访向你们拜年才对，感谢你们这几个月来对小创的照顾。”  
“日向帮了我们很多忙。”九头龙的话一如既往地缺乏必要的解释。  
“都是托日向同学的福，冬彦才顺利升到b班，他辅导人耐心又细致，就连在一旁听着的我也受益匪浅，新的一年也要请日向同学多关照了。”边古山顿了顿，“……当然，我们不想给日向同学任何的压力，之前他所做的一切，已经令我们受益匪浅。”  
“喂喂，你这话说的，我可担当不起。我可没帮上你什么忙。”日向和母亲介绍道，“别看这家伙说得这么谦虚，她很厉害的，跟我差不多。”  
“你是在变着法子炫耀成绩吧。”九头龙不满地插嘴。  
“我哪有。”  
四人围坐在桌边，聊着学校里发生的事，一同分享九头龙和边古山送来的生日蛋糕，渐渐的，这二人不复初来乍到时的拘谨，于他们而言，与一位出身普通的亲切长辈交谈，也是难得又可贵的经历了。

总算把意犹未尽还想拉着“两个乖巧的好孩子”聊天的母亲送出门，日向深深地叹了口气，感到如释重负。  
“喂，这是怎么了，把你累成这样，是害怕不小心说漏嘴，让你苦心经营的好孩子的形象在妈妈心中彻底崩塌吗？”  
“是有点。”日向老实道。  
“切，看在今天你过生日的份上，就不讽刺你了。”  
日向犹豫了一下，“……其实我比你们大一岁。”在他的面前，摆着两支原本装饰在蛋糕上的数字造型的蜡烛，烧掉了半支，不过还是可以看出那原本是“1”和“6”的形状。  
“诶，居然？！我头一次听说！你以前只告诉我你的生日是1月1日。”九头龙很意外，又有点好奇，“刚才阿姨也什么都没说。”  
“我妈妈大概是担心我吧，我以前对留过级的事有点自卑。”他苦笑道，“我小的时候体质特别弱，三年级时还曾因为生病住院缺课太多，不得已只好重新读了一年，当时被新的班级里的人嘲笑排挤，于是我发奋念书，想向那些嘲笑我的人证明自己，结果真正投入进去，才开始发现学习是件很有乐趣的事，也算是因祸得福。”  
“呀，原来你这家伙也不是天生的优等生嘛。”  
“真可惜被你发现了，拜托，不要立刻就拿来嘲笑我啊？……不过，谢谢你们。”  
“又怎么了？”  
“我以前从没和朋友一起庆祝生日。谁让我出生在1月1日呢。”  
“？”  
见边古山流露出困惑的神色，日向补充道，“诶……过新年的时候，小孩大多都会被家长带着到处给亲戚拜年吧？”  
“是这样？我老爸每年的今天总是忙着探望组里的干部，还说‘这是笼络人心必须要做的事？’真是麻烦啊，我可一点都不想以后也要这样花一整天的时间去和那些家伙打交道。”  
“少爷，您不该这么说，这是身为组长必须做的事，而您是老爷的继承人。”  
“啰嗦啦！我恨不得早点从那个家里逃走啦？怎么样，跟我一起走吗？你不是说过，无论如何都会听我的命令，保护我的吗？”  
“……请您务必要三思而后行。而且，基于我的立场，就算会惹怒您，我也会阻止您做出轻率的举动，这才是对您的保护。”  
“切，这种回答真是无聊透顶。还有，刚才在日向的妈妈面前，你对我的那种称呼方式不是很好吗？再叫一遍给我听听？”  
“只是权宜之计，请原谅我的唐突。”  
“……与其说这些废话，还不如再吃点蛋糕。”九头龙的脸上闪过一丝阴影，不过他很快又克制住了情绪，从所剩无几的蛋糕上又切下一大装在瓷碟上推给边古山。

 

夕阳下山的时候，日向陪同二人参拜完神社走在回来的路上。  
原本这座神社就是个著名的景点，加上今天是新年，游人比平日里更多了一倍，把原本就不宽的道路挤得水泄不通。  
“你刚才许了什么愿望？”九头龙忽然向边古山问道。  
“我希望新的一年里，少爷和日向都能平安幸福。”  
“啊？连我也有份吗。”日向有点意外，又有那么点高兴。  
“嗯嗯，当然……一直以来，我都很感谢日向。”  
“你这算是什么愿望。许愿这种事，应该为自己许才对吧。”九头龙道。  
“我并没有想要的东西……希望实现的心愿，很早就达成了。”  
“那又是什么。”  
“希望能够永远跟随在少爷的身边。”  
“……”  
“不可以吗？”  
“随便你。”  
然后他们忽然都不说话了，只是默默地往前走。  
日向默默地叹了口气，与两人拉开距离，慢腾腾地落在后面。  
两人穿着盛装的和服的背影很漂亮，这让日向忽然也有点想去买一套这样的礼服。  
至于新的一年里会发生什么事？至少希望能像边古山所期许的那样，平安地度过……这应该不算是个奢望吧。


	10. Chapter 10

春假的最后一天晚上，佩子在房间里替九头龙整理第二天上学用的书包。明天，他们就要升入二年级了。  
“少爷，制服还合身吗？要不要试一试。”  
“啊？”  
“您近来长高了一点。”  
“一个春假的时间，能长高多少？不至于衣服就忽然穿不下了吧。”九头龙仰视站立起来比自己高半头的佩子，心里生出了些淡淡的期待。  
佩子从衣架上取来他的制服外套，九头龙配合地张开手臂由她伺候。她为他扣上纽扣的时候，闻得到她刚刚洗过的头发散发的洗发水的香味。  
她现在也穿着校服，传统式样的玄色水手服配鲜红的领巾，非常适合她。然而她每天都穿着这身制服的模样只能再看两年，这样一想九头龙就觉得很可惜。

“唉……”  
“少爷，您怎么了？”佩子正在为他系领口的扣子，几乎就要将脸埋进他的肩窝。  
“可恶啊，就差几分而已！……不甘心啊！”这个学期的分班考试他照旧参加了，可惜这次没能成功晋级，所以第二学年开始，他还是b班的学生，这件事让他在整个春假之中都在耿耿于怀。  
“您已经做得很好了，只是还需要更多的时间。下一次——”  
“哼，你们这些a班的家伙真是让人不爽。”  
“非常抱歉，我不是这个意思。”  
“喂喂，我只是随口一说而已。干嘛这么拘谨。”  
九头龙无奈地说完，又忽然意识到，近来他与佩子的相处变得比以往自然了一些。她依然毫无保留地将自己奉献给他，过去的那种机械玩偶般的无机质感却淡了不少。  
应该说是……总算看起来有点像是个平常女孩了吗？  
最令他高兴的是，她不再像从前那样生硬地拒绝他想要平等相处的心意，这令他很愧疚曾经盛怒之下对她的种种刻意伤害。  
“佩子。”  
她立刻抬起头，停下手中的动作，以一副随时听候命令的模样看他。这令他有点伤感。  
“……对不起！”  
“啊……？”她的红眼睛里浮现出困惑不解的神色。  
“很多，很多的事，我都想向你道歉。”  
佩子的脸上露出了困惑的神色。

 

“这身衣服真土啊，从哪里翻出来的？”  
佩子看了坐在对面的九头龙一眼，又默默地将视线转向车窗外。这反应让九头龙不快，但他不罢休，“难道连置办衣服都要我来替你操心？”  
客观的讲，佩子的这身衬衫式的连衣裙的确显得有些老式，但她穿着也不难看，这么说纯粹是没话找话。  
她还是没有吭声。  
“我会给你后悔的机会。只要你求我，我就改变主意。”九头龙急切地看着佩子，希望她说些什么。  
“您想做的事，我没有道理反对。”  
九头龙将手捏得发白，“那你等会儿可不要怨我！”  
“我不会的。”  
“你是故意的吗？！”  
“满足您的一切需要，就是我存在的意义，少爷。”  
她安静地说着，与盛怒中九头龙形成鲜明的对照。  
“好啊，很好……那么你给我过来。”  
佩子照做了，依照他说的那样，跪在他面前。  
九头龙伸手解开佩子领口的纽扣，从打开的小桌板上拿起一个做工考究的软牛皮项圈戴到她的脖子上，细致地调节到适度的松紧，使她不至于太难受，最后挂上牵引绳。  
“这项圈很适合你，以后多戴戴。”  
“是。”  
他讨厌这种无条件的顺从，九头龙心想，他想要佩子做他的恋人，可偏偏只有这件事，她没有为他办到。看着佩子低眉顺目的模样，九头龙觉得极其痛苦，而这种情绪，又催生出想要折辱她的欲望。  
他探出手，用力捏住她一侧的乳房，她吃痛地拧起眉毛。  
“……啊？里面什么都没穿呢。”  
“是的。”  
“哼，期待成这样？几乎都要让我怀疑这究竟是不是惩罚了。”  
“……”  
见她垂下视线，九头龙又是一阵烦躁，他伏到她耳边，低声道，“我允许你反悔。你说回去，我立刻让车往回开，不会怪你。”  
他耐心地说着，几乎像在求她。  
“不用。”她语调平淡。  
“……！！”九头龙忽然扯紧她项圈的锁链，“你这是在故意激怒吗！”  
“我会做一切您希望我做的事。”  
在这个瞬间，九头龙感受到了绝望。

九头龙让车停在公园门口，吩咐司机道。“办完事了，我会给你电话。你先去随便哪里转几圈。”  
然后，他打开车自己先走下去，恶作剧般地扶着车门，“请吧，边古山小姐。”  
这称呼令佩子惊恐得浑身一震，“请您不要这么叫，我受不起。”  
这战战兢兢的态度令九头龙忽然有点高兴，他大笑着，拉着佩子的手把她拽下车。  
注意到赤着脚的佩子踏到地面的那一刻有点犹豫，他故意道，“怎么，终于后悔了？”  
“没有。”  
“那就快点走，我很期待你的表现。”

傍晚五点的公园，原本该是放学的孩子们发泄多余精力的游乐场，今天却是安静得有点异常。  
两人一前一后，走在空旷的花园广场上。  
“怎么，还不脱吗？”九头龙调侃着说，“我是体恤你，才没有让你光着身体从车里出来。不过，我看够你这条难看的裙子了。”  
“我很抱歉。”  
她抬起双手，从领口的纽扣开始，逐一向下解开。这个过程有点漫长，途中树林里的响动让她相当紧张，立刻停下了动作的双手微微在颤抖。树林窸窸窣窣地响动，然后窜出一只猫，飞快地跑到对面的灌木丛中。  
九头龙细致地观察佩子的表情变化，注意到他的目光，她将解开纽扣的动作继续了下去。最后，裙子无声地从身上滑落，那里面是她一览无遗的身体，被夕阳的光辉包围，像玉一样润泽。  
“很好，很好。”九头龙将手拍了几下，“我早就想试试带着你这样散步了。”他顿了顿，“真是迷人的风景，像欧洲的古典油画。”  
“……”佩子很不自在，她不由自主地缩起身体，手也移到了可以挡住重点部位的位置。  
“不许遮住！”九头龙低声叱喝，用手指直接去捏她的下体，中指毫不客气地捅了进去。  
“……天，这么干燥？这可不行，等下会吃苦头的。要我帮你吗？”  
“您想在这里……？！”她震惊地瞪大了眼，表情很尴尬。  
“光看，不动手，不像我的风格。而且，戴上了项圈，你更加没有资格反对我的意见。你只能服从……  
这不是你想要的吗？我给过你后悔的机会。”  
“……您的意志，就是我行动的准则。”佩子像是背书似的说道。  
九头龙不悦地将手指从她体内抽出，感受到了肉扯住手指的生涩。  
“佩子，你知道玛丽•安托瓦内特这个人吗？”他仰起头直视她的眼睛。没来由地扯开话题，像想拉着她闲谈，手上却没闲着，毫不客气地将手指贴上佩子的阴蒂慢慢地搓。  
“知道。”奇异的感触令她有些不自在，但没有做出任何躲避的动作。  
“玛丽作为奥地利公主被许配给法王路易十六时，两个国家正在打仗。那时法国有个规矩，奥地利的任何东西都不能带入法国境内。所以，她嫁到法国的时候，只能在在士兵的注目下，赤身裸体地跨过国境线，连一根装饰脖子的丝带都不能戴。”  
他的手缓慢地，来回爱抚她敏感的地方。感受那里在他的手下逐渐变得湿润的过程。  
“有这样的事吗……”  
“谁知道呢，八卦轶闻的书上看来的。”佩子对他话里的暗示毫不理会，虽然也是可想而知，但他还是不免气恼，“我想说的是，我起码还给你留了个项圈遮住脖子呢？”  
他停止了对她敏感的地方的欺负，抓过锁链的一端，“好了，走吧，拖太晚了，你会着凉的。”

佩子一路上都很拘谨，她不断紧张地留意着周围，稍有风吹草动就立刻停下脚步用双手遮挡身体。每每这样做，九头龙就会惩罚她。一小段路走走停停，拖得极为漫长。  
最后他们在儿童游乐区止住了脚步。  
九头龙将手中牵引绳绕在手间把玩，仔细欣赏她强作镇定的模样。然后，他命令她在秋千上坐好。自己俯下身凑到她耳边，“一路上这么磨蹭，你是很享受这个过程吗？”他把手挤进她的双腿间慢慢摸索，探寻她幽谧的入口，然后把中指插了进去缓缓搅动。  
“我都可以感觉到手指被你里面紧紧地吸住。这感觉真棒……总是一副清心寡欲的模样，结果光着身体在外面走一圈就湿了，真是了不得啊，没想到你骨子里有这么淫荡的一面。下一回干你的时候，要不要找几个观众看着？要是那样能让你兴奋起来就太好了。”  
“请不要这样。”她几近哀求地说道。  
“终于想到要求我了？”他拉开裤链，“也算是有点进步，那么我就奖励你一下。”  
他急切地分开佩子的双腿，从裤子里掏出早就硬挺的分身对准她下体的入口就插了进去，发出了满足的叹息，但看到佩子吃痛地皱起眉头，心中又是涌起一阵烦闷。  
“你究竟被我怎么干才会开心？我不相信你从来没有爽到过。我不喜欢你总是一副忍耐的模样。”  
“我，我很抱歉……”  
九头龙抱住佩子的腰不断地向前顶，坐在秋千上的佩子顺着九头龙的动作被一下一下地朝后推，秋千的铁链被晃得哗哗作响。她勉强踩到地面的脚无处借力，勉强保持住的平衡岌岌可危，这使她不由自主地紧张。  
“哦，夹得可真紧。”九头龙故意挖苦道，他往外撤了一点，又猛地朝前一顶，“动一下都很吃力哪！看起来你比平时兴奋嘛。室外的开放感……很棒吧？”  
他向佩子压过去，逼得她只好朝后仰，九头龙大力抽动之下，一对丰满雪白的胸不停地晃动，诱人得像是可口的奶油布丁，牢牢吸引他的视线。  
“虽说不是第一次发现……你的胸可真大啊？发育得太好了吧。长着这样的胸，练剑道的时候，不会碍事嘛？”他调侃道。  
“动作幅度大的时候确实会痛……”佩子老实地回答，“我一直希望身形消瘦些，也更方便活动。”  
“这可不行。”他故意把佩子的胸揉了几把，恶作剧般地将乳尖拉扯了几下，“胸大才像你，没有这对胸，我会少很多乐趣。”然后凑近她耳边，用舌尖沿着她耳朵的轮廓舔了一圈，又将她形状饱满的耳垂吸进嘴里吮吸，仿佛那是道精致的点心。  
“……你现在的模样最好了，全身上下每一个部位，都让我满意。记得给我保持下去，我一点都不喜欢干瘪的身材，抱着都没有感觉，像搂着一捆木柴。”  
佩子没有反应。  
九头龙早就习惯了她这种样子，她总是沉默地接受他给的一切，不拒绝不反抗，使得他的折磨也显得绵软无力。  
他故意向前倾的身体将佩子勉强维持的平衡彻底破坏，她几乎就要被他推得从秋千上掉下去了。佩子像被逼到悬崖边似的，终于向他求助。手臂攀上了他的肩膀，双腿也盘在他腰间，这动作无形间鼓舞了九头龙，他托起她的腰不让她有挣脱的机会，一下又一下地撞击她，贯穿她，越来越快的抽插的力度，既是泄愤又是惩罚，更是他心底的呐喊声。  
强烈的快感之中，他感觉像在无尽旷野中狂奔，不到用尽最后一点体力绝对不肯停下。

 

待到一切归于平静，九头龙整理好衣服，满足地圈住佩子的肩膀，而她在紧张和羞耻心的作用下，比平时更累，几乎被透支了所有的力量。  
“你今天表现不错呢。起码比平时让我看得过眼……”他低声在她耳边说道，“那么作为奖励，我告诉一件事——  
在带你来之前，我让人把这个公园给清场了，谁都不会进来的。没人有机会看见你，当然，除了我。”他扯动嘴角做出个得意的笑容。  
佩子的身体忽然变得绵软，虚弱地从秋千上滑落到地上。也许是因为一直紧绷的神经忽然放松，反而再也无力支撑了吧。  
“喂喂，你怎么了？！”九头龙连忙去搀扶佩子。  
她湿漉漉的睫毛颤动着，眼睛里写满了疲惫。  
罕见的虚弱模样触动了九头龙的自责心，他用难得的温柔口吻说，“你想想吧，我怎么肯让路人看到你这种模样？”他伸手解下她脖子上的项圈，又嗔怪道，“而且，我允许你随时都可以反悔，是你硬要强撑。”  
佩子沉默地闭上了眼睛，嘴动了几下，最终也没有说出什么话来。

 

“呃，你真的没印象了？”   
佩子摇摇头，“我不知道您在指什么。”  
“……”九头龙无言以对，要把这些事具体地描述出来，连他本人都觉得难以启齿。  
以往他在心情恶劣的时候做了很多过分的事，需要道歉的事太多了。佩子默默地接受了他给予的所有，并且一如既往地忠诚。盛怒过后的九头龙总是会后悔对她的态度，可下一次被她回避的态度激怒时，这些歉意和决心又不知消失去了哪里。  
幸好在不知不觉中，这样糟糕的循环似乎被打破了，他们之间的关系像是逐渐变得融洽，在九头龙觉得惊喜的同时，又害怕这只是他的错觉。  
“尽管不知道您想说什么，但以前的事您不用再放在心里。”佩子站起来，整理了下裙摆，“都已经过去了，再耿耿于怀也没有意义。”  
“嗯…嗯……”他含糊地响应，“喂，佩子，我要你今天陪我过夜。”  
“那我去整理一下床铺。”  
“没必要，今晚住在我的房间里，不要回去了。”  
拘泥于身份差别的佩子，即便被唤来侍寝，也不会在少爷的房内过夜。所以通常九头龙更喜欢去她的房间，反正她也不会深更半夜把他赶回房。今天却是不同，他真的很希望她能留在这间房间里陪伴自己。  
“……我明白了。”  
佩子败给了九头龙那种期待却又害怕被拒绝的脆弱目光。而她的肯定回答，又让他露出了久违的孩童般天真又满足的笑。


	11. Chapter 11

日向也算是经历过大风大浪的人了，面对眼前的情形却有些呆滞，他咽了咽口水，觉得喉咙一阵阵发紧。  
边古山躺在榻榻米上，一条真丝手绢蒙住她的眼睛，双手被她自己的发带束缚着举过头顶，散开的长发凌乱地铺开，她的身体裹在桃色的浴衣里，衬得肌肤更显莹白如雪。  
日向从来没见她穿过这样鲜艳的颜色，倒也是非常合适。这是这座旅社提供给女客的，先前刚入住的时候，九头龙打开衣柜找到这件浴衣，觉得好看，硬要边古山换上。  
……然后，不知怎么就变成了现在的情形。

再往前说，在六月底这种本应关起门来埋头念书迎接考试的时候，九头龙却兴致勃勃地提议要趁周末做个短途旅行，来替边古山庆祝生日。  
边古山不会反对，日向没勇气提出异议。于是九头龙就包下一间海边的日式旅舍，这是幢有些年岁的宅子改建而成，风景视野俱佳。  
想来他也是费了心思来挑选吧。可哪有人这样替人庆祝生日的？  
边古山安静地躺在那里，蒙着眼束着手，胸口随着呼吸小幅度地起伏，敞开的前襟和下摆若隐若现地露出里面细白的肌肤，像一道等待人享用的宴席。

“喂，九头龙，你这是想要……”  
边古山并不抗议自己得到的待遇，她一贯如此，因此日向更担忧了。  
九头龙这家伙原本就容易一时兴起做些异想天开的事，边古山的顺从像沉默的怂恿，至于他，只能没底气的劝几句，软绵绵的一点作用都没有。  
他今天想做什么？  
日向紧张地等待，九头龙端详着边古山的样子，满意地将自己的杰作审视一番，又伏下身面对面压到她身上。  
“佩子，我先送你个特别的礼物。”  
他不等佩子回答，从西装背心的内袋里掏出个装着透明液体的扁方形的玻璃小瓶，拧开盖往嘴里灌了一口，立刻就去亲吻边古山。

是酒？……九头龙这家伙，不是老爱叨唠未成年人不能喝酒吗？  
日向有点疑惑。  
那边的边古山大概没料到九头龙趁着吻她的时候给她喂水，有些呛着，她咳嗽了几声，一线清亮的液体从嘴角淌下。  
“慢一点，别急。”九头龙伸手擦掉她嘴边的水迹。  
“……这是什么？”她的声音有点哑。  
“好东西。”九头龙又笑，他伸手剥开她浴衣的下摆，从下往上缓慢地抚过她修长的双腿，然后将手插入两腿之间。

这也太心急了……  
日向心想，视线飘向胡乱丢在房间一角的行李箱。心想等收拾完了行李也不迟啊。  
九头龙接下来说的话，实实在在教他吃了一惊。  
“来玩个游戏吧，佩子。我和日向轮流来干你，你不能看也不能碰，只能靠……”他弯折她的腿，缓慢地除去她的内裤，“……这里来分辨是谁。猜对了有奖励，猜错了就要受处罚。”  
“什么？！”  
“啊……？”  
屋内的其余两人同时发出惊呼，这让九头龙更愉快了，他兴致盎然地端详她两腿间的地带，湿润润的像清晨滴露的牡丹花，“这么快就起效了？很好很好。不愧是高价的药。”  
他将手伸向她身下娇艳的花，惊得她像一尾鱼一样弹起，双腿不由自主地夹紧。  
边古山也发现异样，她迟疑地问，“您……您刚才给我喝的……是？”  
“媚药啊。”她怯生生的反应逗得九头龙开怀大笑，他迫不及待地脱掉裤子，跪坐在她双腿前，将分身对准她的花心向前一送，顺利没入大半，又前前后后抽动来几回。  
“这是谁啊？”他问。  
“冬彦少爷……”边古山答。  
“对了。”他弯腰在她嘴上啄了一口，“就是这么玩，不过从下一回开始就没提示了，你得直接猜。”  
逐渐起效的药物和少爷故意放缓的抽送让边古山有点晕乎，她迟钝地点点头。  
接着九头龙干脆地从她体内撤了出来，忽然而至的丧失感让她不由自主地荡起腰，没法借力的双手在席子上拖动，扯动前襟，半片雪脯露了出来。  
不愿让她再等，九头龙又侵入了她，一插到底，令她不由发出满足的叹息。  
“少、少爷。”  
“又答对了。”作为奖励，他将双手按住她大腿的内侧，维持插入的姿势，探出身体够到她的胸口，轻轻地轮流啃咬吮吸她的两个乳尖，她压抑地喘息着，不知是想躲避刺激还是欲将其变得更强烈，现在药的作用愈发明显了，边古山喘息着，脸颊浮起一层红晕，像抹了胭脂，额头上细密的汗黏住了刘海。  
“告诉我……你现在看不见，是怎么知道得这么清楚的？”见边古山有所犹豫，欲言又止，九头龙又是几下抽插，接着又道，“说呀？”  
“少爷的……很粗……坚硬…激烈……”她嘴里说着不成语句的词语，脸更红了。  
“我的什么又粗又硬？”九头龙坏心眼地明知故问，他从她体内退出来，拿那条满是她体液湿漉漉的玩意儿轻拍她的下体。  
“就是……这……”  
“什么呀？我不知道呢！”

那边春光旖旎，这边日向听得快要要炸了，他感觉头脑里嗡嗡作响，又觉得自己真是搞笑，这样的场面，明明不是第一次了。  
“喂喂，你别欺负边古山了……”他凑过去，压低声音说道，脸上一阵阵的发烧。  
很尴尬，但日向觉得自己有责任在九头龙玩得太过火的时候稍微拦一拦。  
九头龙正在兴头上，哪里肯听，又低头在边古山胸口厮磨，“说呀？佩子。”  
“少爷的……鸡鸡。”  
好容易憋出的话竟是儿童用语，逗得九头龙开心的笑了，接着他迅速朝日向使了个眼色，自己让到一边。  
日向无奈地在心里连连叹气，一边暗想九头龙真是异想天开，一边谨慎地插入了边古山。，先前的画面已经让他迅速勃起了。  
他几乎是顺畅地滑了进去，她里面温暖又舒适，紧致的媚肉从四面八方挤来将他团团簇拥，一瞬间他就觉得意识变得飘飘然。  
边古山动了动嘴，轻轻呼唤他的名字，忽然，日向脸红了。他弯下腰，犹豫了一下，轻轻在她脸颊印上吻。  
这是九头龙刚才说的奖励，可日向不敢吻她的唇。他从来没有和她接吻过。  
“哦？怎么分辨出来的？”边上九头龙饶有趣味的问。  
日向的脸更红了。按照刚才边古山回答的方式，那不就是……  
好吧，他承认无论是长度还是直径，都比不上九头龙那胯下的巨龙，但他也是超过平均标准了啊！作为一个男人，要是被说“细”之类的，实在太不是滋味……  
“日向总是很温柔。”边古山轻声说道。  
措不及防的话语，让他心中一暖，情不自禁地喊出了她的名字。  
“佩子……！”说完，日向自己也愣住了，他从来没这么叫过她。看到九头龙不爽的眼神，日向自觉失言，默默抽离退坐一旁。

这般反复几轮，九头龙渐渐失了最初的兴致，边古山每次都能猜出，而为了玩游戏，他们都只是抽插几下就撤退，积蓄的欲望得不到彻底释放，令他有点烦躁。  
现在日向正在进行新的一轮，他将分身送入边古山体内，不疾不徐地进出，九头龙看着，忽然想到个新的主意。他凝息靠近，示意日向出来，自己立刻顶上，学着日向的节奏缓缓推进。果然，这让边古山困惑了。她犹犹豫豫地说，“少、少爷……不对，日向……呃呃，啊……”  
或许也有药物的作用，现在，她的身体里温度明显地变高了，像要将他融化。  
“……真是可惜啊，佩子。”  
九头龙轻笑，声音里流露危险的气息，“猜错了，我该怎么罚你？”  
“喂、喂，九头龙……！”日向担心他玩过头，打算制止。  
“抱歉，啊……”  
九头龙抽出分身，将边古山翻了个身，轻拍她的屁股让她换成跪趴的姿势，肩膀压在地上，臀部高高抬起，他将她浴衣的下摆撩到腰间，腿间的美景一览无遗。  
经过先前反复几轮的抽插，边古山两片形状姣好的阴唇红肿着，当中豁出道窄缝，水淋淋地湿了一片。  
“你看起来也很不满足啊。”他把食指插入她体内，“瞧瞧，吸得这么紧。”  
她下面的嘴绞紧他的手指，贪婪地吮吸着，纤细而有力的腰不由自主地摇摆，九头龙明白这是药物已经完全起效，他的佩子平时可没这样放荡。  
“忍不住了？想要就求啊。刚才猜错了人，我还没有好好惩罚你呢……来说说，希望被我怎么惩罚？”  
他换上分身替下手指，用她丰满的臀肉将它夹紧，只抵在那里上下摩擦，优哉游哉，并不急着进去。  
“呜呜……呃……”  
“说啊？”  
边古山喘息着，腰摆得更厉害了，几近失控，“啊、啊……少爷，少爷！”她急促地呼唤，“少爷、要、要用……”  
“我听不懂。”  
“我、我……啊……！”  
她一阵触电般的颤抖，身体里面涌出了汩汩的暖流，顺着大腿淌下。  
“你再不说清楚点，我就停手了哦？”说罢，他果断地撤下分身，小气得连在外面的摩擦都不给她了。  
“呃……呃……”  
身体里积蓄的热得不到缓解，边古山显得很难受，拧腰想要追寻她此刻梦寐以求的东西，束缚在一起的双手克制地挣扎，因为记得少爷的命令不敢再多用一份力。  
“怎、怎么回事，里面像火烧一样难受……！我想要少爷用肉棒狠狠插到我里面、干我……！”终于边古山无奈地挤出这几个字，摇摇欲坠的羞耻心折磨着她，令她的嘴唇不止地颤抖。  
“很好——”  
九头龙长驱直入，直捣她的幽谷的最深处，然后疯狂地抽插，前面那些游戏都像是隔靴搔痒，刚有了感觉也只能立马就中止，久而久之游戏反倒成了折磨，现在他再也不顾游戏，脑子里只剩下要拼命地干，直到射尽最后一滴精液，将他的佩子灌满的念头。  
“这可是惩罚，给我受好了……！”他低声咆哮。  
“是、是……”而她啜泣般呓语。

房间里充斥着欲望的气息，和啪啪的撞击声，九头龙不知疲倦似的抽插着，向来隐忍自制的边古山被药物逼到走投无路，此刻浮出水的欲望像是填不满的沧海汪洋，正掀起阵阵飓浪。日向安静地看着面前狂风骤雨般的欢爱场面，他印象里九头龙总是这么狂野，好在边古山也受得住。她身上的浴衣被九头龙左右拉开褪到腰间，一对雪白的酥胸活泼大方地跳跃着，像磁石吸紧他的视线。他好奇那对被手绢遮蔽了的眼睛现在到底流露出怎样的神彩？总之一定不是平日里那种锐利逼人的模样。她流着眼泪，表情却是欢喜的，她不止地喘息着，张开着的嘴红润饱满，像甜美的成熟果实，诱人不禁想前去品尝。  
日向只觉胯间之物胀得厉害，得不到解放的欲望在体内横冲直撞，撞得他很痛，几近不能思考，仅存的意识都在耐心地等待九头龙这一轮结束，好接替他去抱边古山。  
忽然日向觉现在还坚持用姓氏称呼她无比别扭，他想叫她的名字，就跟九头龙那样，跟刚才失口唤的那声那样，然后又立刻觉得自己肯定是发昏了才有这种冲动。然而这念头一旦在头脑里生了根，就在疯狂地生长，怎样都挥之不去。  
终于九头龙心满意足地放开了边古山，她的下体流出了刚才他灌注给她的浓稠的爱。她的全身被汗水打湿，头发凌乱不堪，筋疲力尽地趴在那儿，是平日里想象不到的狼狈，却依旧美丽动人。  
九头龙气喘吁吁地盘腿坐到一边，眯着眼睛，接下来是他欣赏和恢复体力的休息时间。于是日向一语不发地上前，帮助边古山翻了个身改成仰卧的姿态。她纤细有力的手腕被质地上乘的发带束紧，完全是任人摆布的状态。他替她理了理头发，一双手擦掉脸上的泪痕，抚过她的脸颊，再是脖子，锁骨，滑过胸前的双丘，平坦紧凑的小腹，一路向下，最后伸进两腿之间，将它们分开。

刚将分身探入她的体内，他发出悠长而满意的叹息，这是终于可以释放的刹那。  
天啊，她的里面像融化的蜜，黏腻又甜美，那是缠得他窒息的幸福，他感觉像漂浮在空中，被绵软的云温柔簇拥。  
“是……谁……？”边古山迟疑地问道。  
刚才已经猜错过一次，她不敢立刻说出自己的判断。也许也是因为药效和高潮过后的余韵，让她的分辨力下降了吧。  
“是谁？”她重复了问题。  
日向记着先前九头龙说的规则，不肯给她提示，只是缓慢而温和地挺进，那是和九头龙截然不同的风格。  
忽然边古山变得焦躁起来，她开始挣扎，双手乱动想要摆脱束缚。  
“放开我……松、开我的手……”她低声恳求道。  
日向转过头，看到九头龙点点头以示肯定，便俯下身体探出手去替她松绑，双手刚刚重获自由，边古山立刻伸出手，出其不意地抓住他的肩膀。  
“啊……！”他完全没想到她有这种动作，发出一声惊呼。  
她什么都看不见，只有一双手慢慢地移动，从他的肩膀开始朝中间移动，接着往上，覆盖在他的脸颊，细致地描摹他的五官。她的手掌里，某些特定的位置略有些粗糙，那是常年练习剑道留下的痕迹。  
“我知道了，是日向吧？”一番摸索过后，她忽然展露出了仿佛在笑的表情，既轻松又得意，他忽然非常遗憾此刻看不到藏在丝绢下面的她的眼睛。但嘴角勾起的笑容足够撼动到他，他觉得体内有阵炙热的激流呼啸卷过，奔腾着，要找到出口。  
“我应该奖励你了。”他压低声音说道。然而眼前出现了无数白点，扩散着黏连成一片，最后整个视线都被白色的光芒充斥。  
“嗯……啊、啊啊……！”边古山发出一声意外的惊呼。  
“呜呜！”接连不断的刺激使得日向这次射得特别快，意识到不对头，已经没法忍住了。他很羞愧，脸上迅速发烫。“我很抱歉。”  
他悻悻地从她体内撤退，射精过后绵软下来的分身缩成一小团，看起来很委屈，令他愈发沮丧了。“真的很抱歉。”  
“没关系啊……”反倒是边古山安慰起了他。  
日向没忘记先前许诺的奖励，他伸出手绕到边古山背后，费力地解开她的腰带放到一边，将她的衣襟向两边拉开，现在，她曲线美好的裸体一览无余地呈现在眼前。他郑重地在她形状可爱的肚脐边印下吻，然后是往上一点点，再是一个吻，一路向上，娇艳的粉红色的吻痕撒在新雪般洁白的肌肤上。像把最美味的甜点留到最后，终于他的嘴含住她樱桃般的左乳尖，起初是克制的，接着又有点急切，他开始品尝这道甜点，然后又是右侧的，左右交顾，空闲的那一侧就用手来照顾。  
在他绵密细致的爱抚中，边古山再次被唤起了欲望。她压抑地呻吟着，温热的气息扑到他的脸上。也许是顽固的药效盘踞在她身体里，蚕食她的意志，今天的边古山一反常态地缠人，但日向相信她本来也愿意被她信任的男人爱抚，一定是这样的。  
“喂，该我了吧？”一抬头，日向看到的是九头龙那张强压不爽的脸，立刻识趣地退到边上。忽然失去了在爱抚自己的手和嘴，丧失感使得边古山不由自主地加剧了拧动腰肢的节奏，两条腿也搅到了一起。  
这模样让九头龙很满意。  
“别着急啊，佩子。”他说。然后，九头龙将她从浴衣的布料里剥离出来，拉着她坐起来，双手拖起她圆润的臀，“现在，慢慢地坐下。”他命令道。  
他盘腿坐在她身下，重新耸立起来的分身早就在翘首以盼。  
边古山照做了，在终于又被严丝密合地填满的那个瞬间，她欣喜地叫出了声。  
“自己动，现在这个姿势，我可没办法喂饱你。”九头龙仰头，他的脸被她的胸部从两边挤压着，有点不舒服，不过两人的身高差让他也只能这样，只好将这当成特殊的享受。  
“嗯…嗯……”边古山含糊地应声，双腿缠上九头龙的腰，双手搭在他肩部上，然后开始摇摆腰肢，长及腰间的银发在身后涌起一阵阵绵延起伏的浪。  
“哦，很好，很好……”九头龙的喘息也加入了进来，与边古山的呻吟交织着，像一曲动听的和旋。“想不想再多来一点？”他忽然含糊其辞地问。  
“啊？啊……好啊？……”边古山迷迷糊糊地回答道。  
“哼。”九头龙的嘴角勾起意味深长的笑，然后他的目光移向日向，“让你那玩意儿快勃起，要快，尽快。”  
“诶？”日向措不及防，愣在了原地。  
“还在磨蹭什么。”九头龙不耐烦了。  
“哦，哦……”日向早就习惯了九头龙的这种霸道，他顺从开始套弄起自己的分身，年轻人本来恢复就快，又是香艳美景在前，很快他的分身就回到了坚挺的状态。“可这是要干嘛……”  
“还不明白？你是装胡涂哪，还是明知故问？”  
“这两个词不是差不多的意思吗！”  
九头龙单手揽着边古山的腰，另只手往下移，挤进她的臀丘，将两片臀瓣费力的分开，露出藏在里面淡粉色的、小小的圆洞。  
“佩子的这里……在等你哪。”他的指尖探入洞口，眼睛盯着日向的脸，好奇看他会作何反应。  
“什么！不行、不行，这……会受伤的吧？！”日向几乎要跳了起来，他拼命摇头。  
“有什么关系，佩子也同意的。”  
“嗯……嗯……”她的声音飘忽不定。  
“都是你给她喂的药的缘故吧！”日向用责怪的眼神看九头龙，替边古山打起了抱不平，“你这家伙，不要玩得太过头了。哪有怎么给人家过生日的。”  
“有什么关系，佩子很开心啊。而且……”他游刃有余地笑道，像是笃定日向肯定会妥协，“这里连我都没有用过呢，你要觉得受宠若惊才对。”  
日向觉得脸上身上都像火烧一样烫，房间里的空调根本形同虚设。  
“就、按照少爷的意思办。”边古山轻声说道。  
“但是，这里不是用来做那个的地方，搞不好就会受伤的诶。”  
“是我想被少爷和你，同时插入……”她断断续续地说着，“很想试试，这个念头一旦起了就挥之不去。”  
“唔……这是真的么？”日向犹豫着，依旧觉得是媚药的驱使让她产生了这样的想法，而非出于本愿。  
“拜托了。”她的声音听起来像是恳求，日向终于站起身，左顾右盼一番，走去拉开房间一角的抽屉。  
“应该有的吧……”  
“你找什么？磨磨蹭蹭的。”九头龙有些好奇。  
“避孕套啊，好像听说，呃呃……”他吞吞吐吐地不好意思说出那个词汇，“总之，那里很容易受伤，有点保护不容易感染。”  
“你还了解得挺清楚嘛，难道早就有这个念头了？”  
“我哪有！”

“那么，边、边古山……”  
日向斟酌了一下，还是不好意思直呼她的名字，“我要开始了。”他试探着，把右手的食指尖放到她后穴的入口，竟感受到那里一阵阵地在收缩，像迫不及待地要吞下他的手指。这联想令他又是一阵面红耳赤，感受到九头龙仿若讥笑的目光，日向连忙说，“那，那我先给你涂点润滑油，扩张一下，等你适应了，再告诉我。”  
“嗯嗯……”边古山应着声，将臀部抬起一点，从现在日向的视角可以清晰地看到随着她的动作，九头龙暗红色的男根下部从她体内露出了一小截，黏稠的体液抽成细长的丝线连接着两个人。

必须得说准备和适应的过程漫长又枯燥，毕竟那里本来并不是用作这种用途，入口处的肌肉面对外来的入侵物，第一反应就是紧张地排斥，花了很久，日向才让边古山完全放松下来，放入一根手指，用油润油润泽她的入口处淡粉色的皱褶。待到她的那里能允许一根手指无障碍地流畅出入，他加了一根，接着最后放入了三根手指。  
即便是这种地方也生得很漂亮哪，完全没有色素沉淀的痕迹。  
他心想，然后又哭笑不得自己竟还有这种闲心。  
“……边古山，你做好准备了吗？”日向问。现在，他已经准备好进入她未被开发的领域了，他扶着自己的分身，对准那个已经经过充分扩张的小洞。  
边古山点点头。  
“痛的话，就和我说！千万不要忍。”他深吸一口气，又慢慢吐出，借此让自己镇定，然后慢慢地，慢慢地侵入她，生怕伤害她，他前进地很小心，从后方进入真是和前面完全不一样的感觉，除了入口处那圈紧致的肌肉箍得他血脉贲张，真正闯进里面了，倒是感到相对宽松，于是他认为最大的难关大约是过去了。  
边古山和九头龙都安静下来等他，这种安静像某种催促，让他稍微加快了进度。隔着薄薄的一层肉壁，他甚至可以清楚地感觉到九头龙的存在，现在他们两个人，一起，将边古山给填满了。九头龙顺势躺下，边古山半跪在那里，臀部撅起，臀丘下面敞开的阴户和后穴，一上一下插着两根男人的肉棒。  
即便自己就是当事人，日向依旧被眼前淫靡的景象震撼了。他感觉到体内的某种原始的冲动，“可以了吗？我要开始动了……”他的呼吸有些急促。  
“嗯。”  
看到边古山明确地点了头，日向的双手把住她丰满的臀，小心地开始了抽插。下方，九头龙也早就按耐不住了，在日向的眼前，两人的肉棒开始律动，各自有着各自的节奏，进进出出地忙碌着，挤出噗呲噗呲的水声。  
很快，边古山的呼吸急促起来，两个人一道占有她，在她体内肆虐，或许这让她有些受不了，她奋力地扭动起腰肢，想要逃避过于强烈的刺激，无奈九头龙早有预料，伸手环抱她的腰，不让她逃离。事实上她也没有逃脱的力气，日向明显地感觉到，她的身体变得绵软，她似是无力支撑自己，整个人压到了九头龙的身上，只有臀部还为他撅得老高。  
“少爷，少爷……？”边古山上气不接下气地说。  
“怕什么，我没事呢！”九头龙听懂了她没说出来的意思，故意挤出轻松的笑容让她安心。边古山还是不放心，努力手肘支撑起身体好让她的少爷轻松一点，又将双唇凑到他嘴边。  
“呼……生日真好，你从来没这么主动。我真希望你天天过生日。”九头龙嘟囔着，腾出手抱住她的头，将她按向自己。两人双唇相交，来了个绵长又热情的吻。  
日向清晰地感觉到，九头龙加快了抽插的频度，像一匹野马在奔腾，隔着肉壁他也被他搅得天旋地转。  
边古山受得住吗？日向昏昏沉沉地想着，下身却不甘示弱地同样加大了力度。边古山显然喜欢这样的感受，她耸动屁股着迎合他俩的抽插，两支肉棒一起将她搅得天翻地覆。毕竟是习武之身，即便这样操弄依然承受得起，她发出细碎而快乐的呻吟，面对面压到九头龙身上，一对丰乳在他的胸口摩擦，唯有腿还是原来的跪坐姿势，半悬空的臀部被她自己贴心地掰开，方便日向不受阻碍地进出她的身体。似乎即便被媚药操纵了心神，她剩余的意志力依然支撑着她贴心地考虑身上身下两个男人的感受，不想怠慢了哪一边。  
竞争心使得九头龙和日向都不肯先认输，两人较劲般地在边古山的身体里翻卷搅动，纵情驰骋，使她被刺激得娇喘连连，平日里从来没有的柔媚让九头龙甚是欢喜，他不断地亲吻她作为奖励。日向心下怅然，却也无可奈何，终究在边古山的心里，他与九头龙是没法比的。  
我在想什么呢？他想，也许只要她能当我有点特别吧。  
抱着这种念头，他放缓了节奏，不再与九头龙较劲，只想着只要能够取悦边古山便好。


	12. Chapter 12

日向与九头龙两人坐在木回廊上，海面吹来的风给闷热的午后带来一丝凉爽，屋檐下的风铃叮当作响。与九头龙家的豪宅相比，这所旅馆简朴得可以，只是间普通的乡间老宅，日向却很喜欢这种闲适自在的味道，令他回忆起小时候在乡下的爷爷家度过的暑假。  
“我以前一直想，哪天一定要带着佩子一起离家出走，到一个安静没人打搅地方，什么烦恼也没有，过简单的生活。”  
“嗯……”  
“不过就她那性格，显然是不可能答应的。我只能走周围的人希望我走的路，接我老爸的班，让组里那些家伙们心悦诚服，这样才能保护佩子，让她过得自在一点。”他像是在向自己发誓一样地说道。  
“嗯……”  
“你在听吗！”  
“哈……？哦、哦哦……”  
“你根本没在听嘛。”  
“在听，在听。你这样的想法挺好，就照这么做嘛。”  
“你根本心不在焉。”  
日向叹了口气，“我觉得有点过意不去。”  
“什么？”  
“我觉得我们对边古山太过分了。”此刻他负罪感深重，刚才她筋疲力尽地陷入了昏睡，为了不打搅她的休息，他们才到回廊上来说话。  
“切，现在才觉得心里过去不？你前面也没见得比我少干诶。”  
“……”字字诛心，日向不吭声了。  
“有什么好担心的。”九头龙没精打采地说，“别看她现在累成这样，明天就能恢复到可以在海里连续游三小时的状态。”  
“三小时……？这么夸张，怎么可能。”日向也很累，说话有气无力。  
“佩子那家伙的体能像无底洞一样，简直是怪物呢。”九头龙不喜欢这个话题，这会让他想到一些不愉快的、想要极力忽视掉的事，于是他迅速换了个话题，“等下去问旅馆老板借下厨房，让佩子做几个拿手的菜，她做的菜好吃，最合我胃口了。”  
“喂喂，虽说那家伙肯定乐意……可这样一来，哪里还像是庆祝生日？”日向给边古山打起了抱不平，“你事事都要依赖她，她会很辛苦。”  
九头龙沉默了很久，“你果然很喜欢佩子。”没来由地丢出这句话。  
日向的心重重地跳了一下，他先前没有认真考虑过这个问题，可在九头龙这么询问他的时候，他忽然明白了先前边古山朝他笑的时候那种悸动是什么，想要用名字称呼她的冲动又是哪里来的，还有……  
从一开始就知道，她完全属于九头龙，要不是九头龙异想天开的决定，他和她现在也只是毫无交集的同班同学，分明知道自己没有机会，可还是淡淡地羡慕着。  
他不想刻意隐瞒，打算诚实地面对九头龙……以及自己。  
“我……”他艰难地开口道，觉得每个字都是从喉咙里绞出来的，“喜欢边古山。”  
“哼，我早就看出来了。”九头龙有些得意，“不过你可别入戏太深。别忘了，只要我厌倦了现在这种状况，随时都能够赶你走。”他把食指抵在拇指上，迅速往外一弹。  
“我当然知道。”日向神色黯然，“但到那个时候，希望你还能允许我当边古山的普通朋友……这样就足够了。”  
“朋友？你说朋友？？”九头龙愣了一下，接着爆发出愉快的大笑，“你、你、你这个人可真逗！！简直笑死我了，哈哈哈！！！”

“……冬彦少爷，日向，原来你们在这里。”  
二人不约而同地回过头望向移门的方向。她换了身干净的浴衣，洗过澡之后半湿的头发挽成个式样简单的发髻。  
她合上移门，朝他们走来，然后发现了日向的异样。  
“啊，日向，你脸色怎会这样红，是中暑了么。”  
“呃呃，不是的，我没有……”日向尴尬地意图解释。  
“你别管他，他没事的，好得很呢！哈哈，哈哈哈！”见边古山露出的困惑神色，九头龙更开心了。他大笑不止，笑到咳嗽，于是边古山又连忙靠过去动作轻柔地为他捶背。  
“没事、我没事，你真是太爱担心了！放松一点啦，哈哈哈！呃，咳、咳……”  
“少、少爷！”  
“啊，边古山，其实就是，我们刚才怕打搅你休息，就出来说话了……”日向挠挠头发，“其实不热，我容易脸红而已……吹吹海风挺舒服的。”  
“你再去睡一下，我和日向聊得正欢呢，等会就进去了。”  
边古山点点头，进屋去了，然而没过多久，她又折返回来，还端着个托盘，上面放着一碟仔细地切成小块的冰西瓜。  
她将托盘放到两人中间空着的木地板上，一本正经地说，“西瓜解暑。”  
“你啊……”九头龙叹了口气。  
“少爷？”  
“坐过来。”他轻拍身边的地板向她示意她的位置。  
等她坐定，九头龙又从瓷碟里拿起一小块刺好牙签的西瓜送到她嘴边。  
“呃，我自己来就可以……你们先吃吧。”  
九头龙哪管她这些推托之辞，“张嘴啦！”  
边古山将西瓜吃进嘴里细细咀嚼，“……很甜。”  
“对了，”他从怀里取出一个用礼品包装纸仔细包好还系着丝带的东西，“送给你的生日礼物，前面就打算等你醒来了就给你。”  
打开包装纸，里面是一只做成粉色花朵造型的发簪。  
“感谢少爷，这……真漂亮呢。”她把它插进头发里，细小的米珠穿成的流苏挂在脸庞边随着动作轻轻摇曳，与她现在穿的衣服很配。  
日向见那发簪上簇拥一团的花，皆是花瓣尖尖的造型。  
“这不是樱花吧……桃花？”  
九头龙点点头，“樱花太短暂了，开了就谢，还是桃花好。”  
“啊，我也有礼物要给你。稍微等等！”  
日向立起身，快步往房间跑去，踩在木地板上留下一串咚咚的脚步声。他从已经被边古山垒得整整齐齐的几件行李里找到自己的背包，从里面取出一本书。边古山接过书的时候，果然被封面上从灌木丛的上方露出半张脸的猎豹吸引了注意力。  
“这本书的作者是最近很有声望的野生动物摄影家，得了很多奖呢。”他介绍。  
边古山喜欢小动物，但小动物们却都很怕她，她清楚这些情况也不会去惊扰它们，宁愿看些写真集或者纪录片，看她的表情就知道日向这份礼物挑选得很好。  
“谢谢你，日向。”她顺手翻开一页，赫然出现在三人眼前的一张跨页的大幅图片，那上面是一只毛茸茸的……狼蛛。  
“呃。”  
“……”  
日向很尴尬。不过，想想也是，所谓的动物摄影专家，可不会只盯着边古山喜欢的那些可爱的小动物拍。他担心地偷看边古山，她闭着眼睛，从表情上什么都看不出来，翻书的手凝滞在那一页，书上的狼蛛栩栩如生得仿佛要跳出来一样。  
在这尴尬的氛围中，九头龙背过身，两个肩膀不停地耸动，看来就知道是在窃笑。  
“对不起。”日向沮丧道。  
“只是一张图片而已，我还不至于害怕图片里的虫子呢。”边古山将书翻了几页，写真集里的每张照片都很生动，涵盖的动物种类也很丰富，“这本写真集确实拍的很出色……如果是我自己在书店里找到，也会想要买下来的。”  
她放下书，认真地看着日向，“感谢你的心意，我很喜欢这份礼物。”  
日向的心情又恢复了晴朗。  
也许往后需要烦恼的事还有很多很多，不过他觉得现在就为与其为缥缈的未来烦恼，不如认真过好的每一分每一秒，这样才会不留下遗憾。他眺望宽阔的海面，又回头看看正在一起翻阅写真集，时不时相互发表些看法的边古山与九头龙，心里做好了决定。


End file.
